Total Drama: Alten Island
by Xpyro125
Summary: Season 7 is finally here! With a whole new cast of 19 and 7 returning campers (who utterly deserved another chance.) the new season is sure to be packed with drama! However with all of the crazy challenges, Chris has been forced to lower the danger. But when does he follow their rules? This new season is sure to excite fans, old and new. However you guys pick the challenges now!
1. Alten Island

Author's Note:

Yep, I'm finally doing a TD story. I have wanted to for a while but was never sure of anything.  
This will mainly be composed of OCs, but will also bring back some contestants that deserved to be here because they-  
A. Epicly failed and just need to redeem themselves  
B. Just deserved it for being good characters, but were elimated early  
C. Were really good, and deserved it

So with that in mind, I want a great season like how TDI was. Not saying that the others were bad, but it felt so original. It just had that vibe to it. And it's not because it's the first season. This'll comprise of 26 contestants, and yes I know that's a lot, but I kinda want to drag this season out.

Now some people are unclear of the canonical endings- except Owen's, and I want to put this out of the way.

Canon endings in this story:

TDI: Owen  
TDA: Duncan  
TDWT: Heather  
TDRI: Cameron  
TDAS: Mike (TDAS was completely based around him, so it just makes sense.)  
TDPI: Sky (Mainly because I like her, and don't want her in this season due to bias in my own eliminations. Don't get me wrong though, I liked Shawn too.)

I've got little more to say actually. I doubt that with my style of writing I'll be able to keep up with challenges being how they should be, as I'll likely make them too quick, and that I won't come up with ideas for many. That's why I want YOU GUYS to help me come up with some!

So please review! Also, most ships are quite open for you guys to think about since I will be avoiding having as many possibilities of them as TDPI did. Let's see possibilities note that these are basically ideas, nothing confirmed well, one or two: DavexSky, DavexElla, ShawnxJasmine, SugarxL- What I'm trying to say is they're up for discussion, and up for you guys to think about. I don't want it all to be restricting.

Okee, that's all and now to the story!

* * *

"I'm Chris McLean. Last time we were at an island that was well- er... Interesting." Chris said. "Pahkitew Island, an Island like no other! Yeah, it was mechanical and harbored many robots like our friend- Scuba Bear! Who will be returning this season! Now unfortunately the lawyers called and asked me to turn the danger down a bit. Normally I wouldn't but it'd cost me the paycheck. And I do not want to look like this!" He pulled out a photo of Ezekiel. Gah! That's scary!" He said and dropped in in the water.

"Your water." An intern said, handing him a glass of water.

"Thank you." Chris said and slurped all of his water. "NOW GET MORE! Ahem. Now we are on a NEW island! That isn't mechanical! OR as awesome or dangerous as the first one. We have a few contestants returning, but otherwise: it's a completely new cast! Speaking of which, here they are!"

The new cast was on one of those fancy boats.

"This year, we asked them to put a little about themselves in their auditions. Why? Well! You'll just have to see.." Chris said. "Anyways, let's introduce the 7 returning contestants! Leshawna!"

"Bring it baby! I was born for this!" Leshawna said on the boat.

"Brick!"

"Reporting for duty!" Brick said and saluted.

"DJ!"

"It's good to be back, I just hope I'm not cursed anymore." DJ said.

"Trust me sugar, I doubt you're still cursed. It's been a while!" Leshawna said.

"Thanks Leshawna." DJ said.

"Moving on." Chris said angrily. "B! Or should we say... Beverly!"

B simply waved.

"Geoff!"

"S'up dudes! It's gonna be a real party!" Geoff said.

"Dawn!"

"You have a rather orange aura. A lot of energy and vitality surges through you!" Dawn said to Geoff.

"Last, but not least: Anne Maria!"

Anne Maria was spraying her hair.

"Trust me, I know I'm gonna win this year!" Anne Maria said.

Chris pressed a detonator, and blew up the boat.

"I love this show!" Chris said. "Seriously! How the hell did you get here?!"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't really do anything." Dawn replied.

"Anyways, the new cast will be here in a while, so let's go to their auditions!" Chris said. "First we have Jordan!"

* * *

A girl with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail walked over to the camera.

"Hello Total Drama. My name is Jordan. You can say I'm.. One of the best basketball players you've seen." She said, flexing showing a big bicep.  
"Now.. You may not believe me, but my aim is impeccable." She walked over to her window and opened it. She was on the second floor of her house and on the driveway was a basketball hoop. "Now you may think that's an easy shot." She blindfolded herself, tied a hand behind her back and picked up a basketball. "I'm using my left hand, which is my bad hand." She threw it with the one hand, and it went in without touching the rim or the backboard. "I did it again! As usual. Now, I'm a great pitcher, dart thrower, best person to do a throw-in in soccer, and an excellent football player. I can crush this game! So please pick me!"

She unblindfolded herself, and ripped her hand out from the tie.

"So... To describe myself... I have many friends, but I'm actually very shy. Sports are where I can truly be me. Well, ones where you throw in any sense. Umm...  
I'm pretty horrible at explaining, but I'm not just a pretty face." She put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a navy blue shirt and a royal blue skirt. "I'm actually quite intelligent about history and the sciences. Don't think I'll lose this game! I've certainly got it. My mother says I've got everything I need. Look at how pretty I am, I don't even use make-up!" Jordan cracked her knuckles. "You won't regret having me on Total Drama. I promise I'll put up a great show."

* * *

A ginger haired boy ran into his room that was filled with cobwebs.

"Is the camera on? Is it on? HEY! IS THE DAMN CAMERA ON?!" The boy asked like a madman and laughed insanely.

"It's on Denny.." An old woman said.

"Don't call me Denny grandma.. Hi Chris! My name is Dennis Levine! I'm a crazy guy who certainly knows how to make your show more wild than the radiation in season 4!" Dennis said.

"Who's Chris?" His grandmother asked.

"The guy who hosts Total Drama!" Dennis said. "Ahem, anyways I loved the crazy challenges and when I heard they removed the danger, I decided I have to go to your show and add it all back! I'm the craziest guy you know! I just got out of the asylum! My arms are free from that straight jacket! I went in there because I accidentally killed my parents. Haha! Did I say accidentally?"

"Your soup is getting cold Denny.." His grandmother said.

"SHUT UP GRANDMA!" Dennis yelled and threw a big chef knife at his grandmother. "Aw shit, NOT AGAIN! The same thing happened to ma! Anyways, please have me on! Or else I maaay be going back to the asylum..."

* * *

A boy with bleach blonde hair walked in the room.

"Umm... Hi Total Drama... My name is Landon... On season 4, my sister Dawn was on and I heard that she'd be returning this season... I haven't seen her in eight years since she moved to that sanctuary. Now I know everyone can't be perfect, so I want to talk about myself. I'm very shy. I don't have any friends and I'm all alone. I'm an average student, and I only find enjoyment in well... Making people suffer. It's the only thing I know how to do. And I thought you might like that. I know how to manipulate people into turning against each other. I want to make friends, but I know with my only skill, I can make it far. If I win the milliion I want to move to the sanctuary to see my sister again. Please have pity on me, and let me be in Total Drama. Thanks for listening to me."

* * *

A guy with messy brownish-greenish hair looked at the camera.

"Hello friends, my name is Kyle. You may be thinking I'm a dork for wearing all this protective gear, but I actually have a fencing match in five minutes. I saw the challenge in season 6 where they had to make the X's with poles. I thought my combat skills could finally come in handy on the show! So please pick me! You won't regret it! I'm extremely confident, and I hate losing. Also, if you don't pick me I'll simply get the police to arrest you again. You don't like jail, do you? Thanks!"

* * *

A girl with black hair -with a turquoise tint- fixed her hair.

"After seeing Heather play so well, I'm like, totally going to win. All I need to do is repeat her strategy. Nobody will notice since they'll most likely be a bunch of idiots. Anyways, my name is Erica. I'm totally going to win and if anyone stands in my way! I'll tear them down! And if you get in my way you'll hear from my father! He's the best lawyer in Canada. Even Courtney's lawyers couldn't be better than him. So don't try it, or I'll come back. And I'll make EVERYONE pay. I know I'll win the million dollars. Nothing will stand in my way."

* * *

A girl with two brunette ponytails looked at the camera.

"Hi, my name is Addison. I'm a gymnast. I heard my friend Seth was auditioning and I thought he and I would get in the final 2. I'm really nice from what I've heard, and I want to be an olympian. Ever since I saw Sky from season 6 win, I really knew my dreams could come true! Please let me in Total Drama! Thank you!"

* * *

A girl with really short blue hair positioned the camera.

"Hiii! My name is Thany! I'm an all-around lovable person and I played this one video game, and there was a girl with the same name as me, so ta-da! I make friends really easy and apparently many say I get far because of my big chest. Personally, I don't get it though! I'm a cheerleader and I wanna make friends here! Thanks for listening Chris! And also Chef, I love the way you're such a strong guy, but you're such a softie! Like in Total Drama Action where Duncan acted the part as the old woman script with the goat! But nonetheless, love you both and byyyyeee!"

* * *

"Okay, now I bet you're getting bored from these auditions. Believe me, I'm getting yawny too." Chris said and yawned. "However, there's twelve more to go and I just wanted to give you a little break. You're welcome!"

* * *

A guy with really short, shaved down, black hair turned to the camera.

"Every Total Drama season must have a good looking guy. When I saw there was none in season 6, I freaked out. That's why I decided to join. But don't think I'm only great looking. I'm also very intelligent. I am an A honor roll person. Alas, I never said my name. My name is Fabian, and I hope to be on Total Drama. I am- the best looking guy you'll know. So please, do pick me. If not, there will never be sexy in this show." Fabian said.

* * *

A girl with short-ish brown-ish-orange-ish hair looked nervously at the camera.

"I saw that my older sister Gail made an audition for Total Drama, and she encouraged me to do one so... I'll try to have enough confidence to do one. My name is Ginger... I'm really, really shy... My sister and I would always watch every season together and I want to join Total Drama. I doubt I'll make the million, but I'll give it my best... Thank you...!"

* * *

A slightly older girl, with the same color hair as her sister set down the camera.

"Hi! My name is Gail! My sister and I have watched Total Drama forever! I love parties and I heard about the old contestants returning! I hope Geoff does because he and I would throw a killer party! My sister is quite shy, so I'm not sure about her though... I hope she'll make it as well! If I get in Total Drama, that'd be awesome, but to win the million... I'm the throw the MOST KILLER PARTY EVER!" Gail said and jumped in excitement. "Please pick me! Thank you Chris!"

* * *

A guy sat in a jail cell.

"Well, they're letting me get out and go on the show as long as I split the damn million with them. The cops are cheap. You know that. I'm Ralph. I've had my conflicts with Duncan and Mal. Whatever. Fuck them. You know what I'm gonna spend my half on? Ha! I'll tell you on the island. The cops review this damned footage. So pick me for Total Drama. Thanks."

* * *

A girl with brunette hair sat on her bed and sighed.

"Hi, my name is Abby. I don't exactly have many special skills- unless if you count tennis, but I doubt it'll get me anywhere. Please let me into Total Drama! I watch it all the time and I really want to get in. So please let me in! Thank you Chris!"

* * *

A guy with red hair sat on his bed.

"Hello Chris, my name is Seth. I've encouraged my friend Addison to make an audition as well. I took military training and I now play baseball. I don't talk to people, and I hope to win the million. If I do, I will build a military academy, while making it accessible to everyone, and having many other activities like a regular school. Thank you for listening. I just have little to say."

* * *

A guy with blonde hair sat on his bed playing a game.

"Hi, my name is George. I watched season 4, 5, and 6, and I hope to join. I am great at playing video games, and possess high intellectual ability. As your local mathematician, I can calculate the probability of us all winning the million. Since there is 26 contestants, we each have a 3.846153 repeating percent of winning if it were a unit ratio. I know this is know place for intellectual challenges, however Cameron won season 4 I know there is a great possibility I can win too. So please allow me to join and thank you."

* * *

A guy with a brown crew cut sat on a chair in a military room.

"I've heard that my former comrade Seth has made an audition, so I will too. My name is Frank. I have extensive military training, and I have since I was 6 years old. I have a great feeling I can win so please allow me to join."

* * *

A girl with long bleach blonde hair sat at a desk.

"Hello Chris, and all of Total Drama. My name is Serena. I have studied at the ministry for a long time, and I have _real_ magic." She opened her palm that held a little flame. She pushed on the camera slightly and it zoomed out. She blew on it, and it turned into a flamethrower, and soon went out. "I hope that'll suffice for you to let me on Total Drama. The thing is, Leonard was wrong about how magic works. There are no potions, ingredients, or spells. This isn't Harry Potter. It is used by tomes and staves, and own natural ability. Thank you for listening."

* * *

A girl with very short black hair looked at the camera.

"Ahem. My name is Irene. My job IS to stir up drama so with the name of your show I know I can do that. I also know that if you let me into Total Drama I will be the first lesbian in. This may or may not sound good to you, however, I know I can stir up drama like you wouldn't believe. So please let me in. Thank you."

* * *

A girl with long dirty blonde hair sat on her bed.

"Hello Chris. My name is Adelyn. I am an artist, and I also get honor rolls. I hope to join Total Drama to get a million dollars to open my own art, theatre, and music academy. With theatre comes Television, with I hope you will help as an expert to help my students. That will mean you get a paycheck so please let me into Total Drama. I've loved the show ever since it came out. Thank you Chris, and you too Chef."

* * *

A guy with messy light brown hair was sitting on a chair.

"Hello Chris, my name is Soren. I am an equally intelligent and physically strong person. I am a realist as well. If it's drama and manipulating you want, I can do that. I play soccer and tennis. I know all the fancy footwork of drama: I know the wiring to every type of person, and how to pull their strings. It's easy. But that doesn't mean I'm not a kind person, because I am. Which is exactly how I can manipulate them. Watch me."

* * *

"Okay, now that we have all the auditions, we'll wait by the cabins. Chef'll keep watch for them!" Chris said and walked to the cabins, with the old contestants following. He waited six minutes until Chef and all of them walked over to him. "Okay, listen up! Since we had a lot of the danger removed, I've decided to make each challenge like All Stars!"

"They're challenges from each season!" Gail said.

"Correct! Also, don't interrupt me." Chris said. "It'll be two teams of 13. The Red Foxes and the Killer Whales!"

"Killer names." Ralph said sarcastically. (If you must know... I couldn't think of any good names.)

"Shut it! I'm trying to speak here!" Chris said. "Foxes! We have: Dawn, B, Leshawna, Soren, Adelyn, Landon, Kyle, Thany, Erica, Addison, Frank, Seth, and Ralph! Whales! We have: Serena, Dennis, Brick, Fabian, George, Jordan, Irene, Abby, Gail, Ginger, DJ, Anne Maria, and Geoff! Foxes: left cabin, Whales: right."

* * *

Confessional: Ginger

"I'm quite shocked I made it... If I do get the million... That'd be amazing..." Ginger said and looked down. "Am I too shy...?"

* * *

Confessional: Abby

"I think I can win! What I'm going to do, I'm not sure. But if and when I do, I think that it'll help." Abby said.

* * *

Confessional: Dawn

"I feel like I recognize Landon. His aura is strange. It's a mix of a clear red, a muddy gray, and a muddy forest green. His experiences are lonely, yet he's missing something... I should go talk to him." Dawn said.

* * *

The teams settled in and Chris got out a megaphone.

"Okay campers! Meet me at the docks in a half an hour!" Chris said. "Don't want to miss the challenge!"

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"I'm going to charm that Addison and see if I can get an alliance.. Seth and Frank will join right on in. How do I know that? Oh simple, I just hacked into the private Total Drama SECRET website where they keep their information... This'll be interesting."

* * *

Soren walked up to Addison.

"Hey beautiful, you wanna make it to the final 2?" Soren asked.

"Yeah! I wanna win in fact!" Addison replied.

"Well, we all do so you better try your best!" Soren said and smiled.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"She'll prove to be quite strong, and then they'll vote her out. Easy. I wanna bring Landon to the final two since he's quite weak. I liked how Scott voted many people out and I wanna do that too. Is it the right thing to do? Not exactly, but aren't we all here to win? I don't like bein' mean, but hey- I gotta win." Soren rubbed the blade of a pocket knife against his fingernail. "To be honest, Adelyn is interesting. I love how she has so many dreams and knows what she wants to do with the money. I kinda like that. If I could get a girlfriend, I'd like that and I'm certainly not opposed to it. But I'm here to win. That's my first priority. No exceptions. Wait- am I really thinking about this stuff?!"

* * *

Dawn looked around the camp and sat Landon sitting by a tree.

"Your aura shows that you're depressed." Dawn said.

"Yep." Landon said.

"You don't have any friends and you're missing something from your life." Dawn continued.

"Only you'd know." Landon replied.

"Huh?" Dawn was confused.

"Did your tea leaves tell you anything today?" Landon asked.

"They told me that I'd meet someone that I haven't seen in many years." Dawn replied.

Landon smiled.

"Well, I guess it ain't a superstition after all." Landon said.

"Your aura shows slight negative energy due to emptiness, neglect, and lack of love." Dawn said.

"Yep. It's all correct." Landon said and sighed.

"Why can't I find out what you're missing...?" She mumbled.

Landon sat up in front of her.

"You know." He said and smiled, confusing her further.

"I don't understand. Your aura's getting kind of mischievous.." Dawn said.

"Damn right." Landon said and hugged her.

"I-I don't... Really know you..." She said and gently tried to push him off.

"You know me." Landon whispered in her ear.

"Do I?" Dawn replied.

"Oh yes. You're the thing I'm missing." He said and kissed her, causing her eyes to widened. He pulled away. "I missed you sister." He walked away.

* * *

Confessional: Dawn

"What the hell just happened? Sister? What?"

* * *

Confessional: Landon

"Hahahaha! Easy! Now, she's confused and she'll be off her game. Unlike anyone else there's no evidence... Besides the numerous cameras. Now, let's try to drive that Ginger crazy.. After all, she's silent... She'll snap easy."

* * *

"Welcome campers!" Chris said.

"Today you'll be running none other than the Mad Skills Obsta-Kill Course from seasons 4 and 5!" Chris said. "First is the Platform jumping with rabid beavers! Then is the cannonball alley! After that you have to do the double trouble! Next is the wrecking ball rollers! Then the kick-start into the salad spinner which will stop an put you in one of two other spinners which one of them has a bear! And only one of them has the Gilded Chris Statue that will win you the challenge!"

"Uhh, I thought you were cutting down on the danger Chris." Abby said.

"I have to get each challenge confirmed with the lawyers. And they cut me a break since they said it was like a TDI level difficulty!" Chris said.

"Well, great." Irene said. She stepped back a bit and took the Gameboy out of George's pocket and put it in her own.

* * *

Confessional: Irene

"I'll destroy anyone in this game. Even if they're on my team."

* * *

"Chris, can you at least give us some benefit?!" Erica asked.

"Lemme see about it... Sure! Here you guys go! One bacon hat for each team from Season 5!" Chris said. "Give it to the last member! If they get the bear..."

Chris burst out in laughter.

"We'll have to get the para-medics tent set up!" Chris said.

Everyone glared at her.

* * *

Confessional: Erica

"Shit!"

* * *

"Erica, since you suggested it." Ralph said.

"N-No! I mean... Sure!" Erica said. "Losers..." She mumbled.

"Fabian, I doubt the bear would attack you since you're soo hot..." Jordan said. "I-I mean because it needs to rough up that extremely handsome face of yours... Damn it!"

"First up on the Beaver Alley! You will be in groups of two! You'll carry a teammate!" Chris said.

"Oh no, I can't support much weight over ten pounds!" George said.

"No one said you had to. But since you insist! You have to carry DJ across the Beaver Alley against Seth who will carry Kyle!" Chris replied. "You have to touch the red X on the end platforms and tag your next carrier! Ready... GO!"

George struggled and threw DJ on the platform then jumped on it and started repeating. Seth jumped and rolled with ease, then repeated. He got on the X and touched B who was holding Thany.

"Aww, you're such a sweet big guy!" Thany said and wrapped her arms around B. He dodged the cannonballs and caught one, then threw it. George was panting and touched Geoff who was carrying Serena.

"Nice dude- OW!" He said, getting hit by the cannonball and fell in the mud.

"No! Get up Geoff!" George said.

"By the powers of the gods above, let this man up!" Serena said.

"Aww... Dude... Ah! Gotta win the challenge dude!" Geoff said and jumped back up on the platform.

* * *

Confessional: Dennis

"What the hell was that?! She chanted a little prayer and he got back up like a damn zombie! THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US PEOPLE! SHAWN HELP US!"

* * *

B ran across and tagged Leshawna who carried Addison.

"Alright! We're gonna win this baby!" She said as she got the the ledge.

"No, let me carry you!" Addison said.

"Why string bean? Leshawna's got it!" Leshawna said.

"I'm a gymnast, this is my field!" Addison said. Leshawna got in Addison's arms and the skinny girl leaped across each one effortlessly.

Geoff tagged Gail who carried Abby.

"Trust me Abby, I got this!" Gail said. She jumped and fell off the bouncy butt. "Oww!"

"I thought you had it!" Abby said.

"I do!" Gail said and ran. "I don't wanna alarm you, but use your hands and feet to land!"

"Why?" Abby said, nervous.

"Wheeee!" Gail said as she threw Abby up.

"AAAAAAAAH! YOU #$%&amp;!" Abby said and landed on her face. Gail jumped up.

"Are you okay?! Oh my gosh! I told you to land on your hands and feet!" Gail said, grabbed Abby's hand and helped her up.

"Thanks actually." Abby said.

"No problem! We're a team!" Gail said and tagged Irene. She carried Brick. Gail held Abby's hand. "You alright?"

"My face hurts a bit... Other than that... No." Abby said.

"Don't worry, you still look as pretty as always!" Gail said.

"I look pretty to you?" Abby asked.

"Of course!" Gail replied. "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure, I don't really have many." Abby replied.

"I'm not risking my life here!" Irene said.

"C'mon they're way ahead!" Brick said.

"Nope! It's too late now!" Irene said. She threw Brick and a wrecking ball hit him.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed and landed by Jordan and Fabian.

"Great way to improvise." Chris said. "But the Foxes are already in the second spinner with Soren and Adelyn! The result..."

"GAAAAAAH! OWWW! GET IT OFF OF ME!" Soren yelled and kicked the bear. He and Adelyn fell and she hit her head.

"Ow! Hey! The gilded Chris statue! We won!" She said as she grabbed it.

"Yeah! Nice job beautiful!" Soren said and she high fives him.

Irene's team looked at her.

"What? It wasn't my fault!" Irene said, and she was telling the truth.

* * *

"You have all casted your votes. The camper who is voted off is eliminated, must be shot out of the slingshot of losers, and will never come back! EVER." Chris said. "When you get a marshmallow it means you're safe. The following players are safe: Dennis."

"YEEEEAAAH!" Dennis yelled and tore his in half.

"George."

"Thanks for taking my Gameboy." He said to Irene, angry even after he found it.

"Serena! Impressive by the way."

Serena toasted her marshmallow with some fire magic then ate it.

"Fabian!"

Fabian caught the marshmallow in his mouth.

"Brick!"

Brick caught his marshmallow.

"Ginger!"

Ginger caught her marshmallow and smiled.

"DJ!"

DJ caught his marshmallow.

"Anne Maria, Geoff, and Abby!"

They all caught their marshmallows.

"One person has 12 votes against them. The other has, but one." Chris said.

Gail looked at Abby, nervously.

"Irene! You're going home tonight!" Chris said.

"What?! I didn't blow the challenge! In fact I got Brick there faster than I would've usually! George could barely muster the strength!" Irene said.

"Takes some knowledge Irene. Have a nice flight." George said, smirking.

* * *

Irene was in the slingshot.

"I DEMAND A RE- COOOOUUUUNT!" She yelled as she was flung.

Campers Reason For Elimination: George and Brick convinced them to vote for her.

Author's Reason For Elimination: We already have too many "Drama-Makers" and I was starting to get sick of her. Like with Leon in Dangan Ronpa.

* * *

Dawn went into the woods and saw Landon.

"Why did you call me sister?" Dawn asked.

"You don't remember? When you were 8 you moved to the sanctuary." Landon said.

"..."

"You don't remember me, do you?" Landon asked.

"No. You seem like I was really important to you." Dawn replied.

"Of course. You're my sister. Now, do you want to make it far in this game?" Landon asked.

"I want to win for mother nature." Dawn said.

"Well, you want an alliance?" Landon asked.

"Umm... Sure. The money'll go to a great cause!" Dawn said.

* * *

Gail and Abby sat at the beach, next to a bonfire they lit.

"Hey Abby, how come you have such low self-esteem?" Gail asked.

Abby sighed.

"My mother used to always put me down, and rag on me. My father wasn't home half the time, and he'd always just go to the bedroom." Abby said.

"Hey, you don't have to feel like that. I bet many people will be your friend here!" Gail said.

"I guess you're right." Abby said.

"Trust me, I'll always be your friend. And I'm gonna throw a sick party here! I want you to be there!" Gail said.

"Really? I've never been to a party.." Abby said.

"Awwwwww Drumheller, this sucks! I'll just have to make it extra special, just for you!" Gail replied and poked Abby's nose.

* * *

Confessional: Gail

"Oh my gosh, I feel really bad for her. How has she not been to a party?! What a lost child... This party's for you Abby!"

* * *

Confessional: Abby

"Nobody's treated me so nicely... She's a great friend- well, not that I know what that's like. You know... She's beautiful as well, now that I think about it. Do I like her? Is this bad? I don't even know!"

* * *

Soren watched them from above. He walked up to them.

"Hey! You girls want an alliance? Final 3?" Soren asked.

"Final 4!" Gail said.

"Oh?"

"I want my sister in the alliance too." Gail said.

"I'll be in it." Abby said.

"Great! Glad to hear it! I'll help you throw a killer party!" Soren said.

"Great! Abby's never been to a party, so we have to make it extra special for her!" Gail said.

"Sounds cool! I got it!" Soren replied. "Thanks girls!" He said and walked away.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"Hahahahahahaha! This is amazing! Not only did I get an alliance with them, but BOOM! I technically have Ginger with me! YES! I'll play them like a violin. Then, break every string. Gail. Abby. Ginger. They'll never see it coming." He said.

* * *

Soren walked out of the confessional whistling. Ginger looked from behind the confessional.

* * *

Confessional: Ginger

"Not only is he on opposing teams... But now I've got his number... If only we were on the same team... I could get the others to help vote him off... But... What if they don't believe me...? Ohh..."

* * *

She walked out and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"And I also have _your _number." Soren said.

She looked back at him.

"... Umm..." Her timidness wouldn't let her speak.

"I've got this competition in the palm of my damn hand. If you cooperate, I'll let you get far. If not, I can get them to vote you off. Because I know how every type of person is wired. They won't listen to you. Trust me." Soren said.

"You...! Umm..." She started.

"You can't even speak to me. Trust me Ginger, I won't do a thing to you, as long as you do the same. Got it?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"Good." Soren replied and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"!"

He pulled away and smiled.

"That's a warning." Soren replied.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"Alejandro... Scott... Heather... You all have been replaced. I'll be the greatest antagonist in Total Drama history. Not as a _bad_ guy. But as a bad guy. I don't want to be a _bad_ guy. And Ginger? I'll cut her loose soon enough. I hope victory tastes as sweet as she did. Hahaha! I've got this!" Soren said. "Don't take me for just a little bunny. Because I'm a huge fuckin' dragon. And I'll destroy the competition. One by one, they all fall down."

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm Xpyro, and thanks for reading the first chapter of Total Drama: Alten Island. This'll be one out of many, I've already got who'll be out when and who'll win. I'll try to do 1-2 chapters every week. Due to school and always falling asleep this won't be easy, but I will. Don't forget to review though. Your reviews always help. Also: PICK A TOTAL DRAMA CHALLENGE THAT I SHOULD DO NEXT! Put it at the end of your review! Specify which season it was from as well. What'd you think of the chapter? What do you think of the characters? Put your opinion on one of- or many- or even all of the characters! Don't forget to check out Corpse Party: Reform and Fire Emblem Awakening: The Carnage! Even if you are a guest, PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot and it'll help the story a lot! I would ask who you ship, but we don't know shit about the characters so far! I will admit, it has quite mild language for my stories. So please review! I'll see you all next time, and byanara!"


	2. Months Gone By

Author's Note:

Herro! I've been so late on this, I was supposed to do this 2-6 days ago, but I'm lazy... Actually, that's not the truth this time! Though, usually it is.  
I've been too busy playing Omega Ruby. It really makes up for what X &amp; Y lacked. Not that X &amp; Y were bad, but they lacked a lot of stuff. Seriously, only 2 new Ground types introduced? That's kinda sad, and one was a legendary. But ORAS is really good, especially if you played the Gen 3 games. Though I hate Lisia... I used to like contests too...

Anyways! Before the episode starts I have a little scene showing what's to come!

* * *

Chris and Chef sat wondering what to do.

"Okay, we reeeaally need help getting some new stuff." Chris said. "The critics who were in from the beginning are really starting to get angry."

"Texas hold 'em?" Chef asked.

"You're not listening!"

"What? Gin rummy?" Chef asked. (Yes I had to including this. Disaster challenge from TDA.)

There was a knock on the door.

Chris opened it.

"I overheard your conversation. The name's Xpyro. I've got some ideas for you." Xpyro said and walked in.

"I hope so, because we really wanna go to ten seasons!" Chris replied.

"First of all, you need your old writers. Your new writers are trying waaaaay too hard. I've watched this show since the first season. Beautiful show by the way." Xpyro said. "Also, you need some help. Allow me to introduce some of my friends from other stories I've wrote."

"Friends? We have enough contestants!" Chris said.

"No, not contestants. Writers, interns, etc." Xpyro said. "This is Ketsuo, Levi, Pyro, Star, Axel, Aikov, Seiko, and Satoshi. Ketsuo, Satoshi, Pyro and Star will help for intern work, not ideas."

"I recognize you from somewhere..." Levi said.

"It was that figure skating show we watched." Aikov said.

"Oh yea! I love how that one guy dropped his partner, and she broke her hip, winning them immunity." Levi said.

"Okay, guys: Nothing perverted." Xpyro said.

A lot of them started yelling in complaint.

"HEY! I'm paying you assholes for this, so abide by my rules, or you're FIRED!" Xpyro said. "Shank chu. Anyways, here's how it'll work. They'll help getting ideas, and work as interns as like, judges, testers, builders for challenges, whatever is necessary. Satoshi will do all the dangerous challenges."

"Hey!" Satoshi said. "Why me?"

"Hey, in Reform, we stopped using you as a punching bag. Remember?" Xpyro replied.

"Why isn't Naomi here?" Seiko asked.

"Because, no way she could cook up a lot of drama. Except for in the past when she liked Satoshi, but acted like she hated him." Xpyro responded.

"... Axel is probably the only professional. Except for myself, cause I'll be helping you." Xpyro said.

"Hold on, what's in it for me?" Chris asked.

Xpyro swung a briefcase around and slammed it lightly on the table, opening it.

"A 1,000,000 dollar paycheck. Your choice!" Xpyro said.

Chris eyed the million dollars.

"Deal!" Chris said and they shook hands.

* * *

So yeah! I'm putting characters (Not all OCs) from my other stories to help with this one! Wut? I felt like it. If any of you guys have read CP:R, you will know this will end HORRIBLY. Anyways, review replies!

pizzawizz chapter 1 . Nov 28

LOVE IT SO CRAY-CRAY!(although a bit OCC for dawn because she would never curse, but i can see why for landon)

Yeah, I will admit that is completely true, but hey, it proves how confused she was. Thanks, I hope it's crazy as CP:R. Believe me: It's one of the craziest things I know. Besides myself! I plan to make it a bit crazier this chapter! I feel as if Soren is a mix of Scott and Alejandro, which will be VERY entertaining. (Truth is, as I'm writing this I have nothing planned besides the elimination order... Actually I just thought of something!) Thanks for reviewing btw!

To le storeeeeeeeeehhh!

* * *

Adelyn walked out of the cabin to go to breakfast. She didn't look where she was going and bumped into Soren.

"My apologies, I wasn't looking where I was going." Soren said as he got up and gently grabbed Adelyn's hand to pick her up.

"No, I wasn't either!" Adelyn replied.

"Your hair looks especially nice today. Did you did something to it?" Soren asked.

"Nope!" Adelyn replied.

"Your beauty is natural? Amazing." Soren said, and looked in her eyes.

"Really?" She said, blushing. "Thanks.."

"Yeah..." Soren kissed her and closed his eyes.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"That was only for effect! I swear it!" He said. "... Damn it!"

* * *

Outside The Confessional:

"_**FUUUUUUUUUUCK!**_" Soren yelled from inside the confessional.

"What was that?" Addison asked.

Frank and Seth shrugged.

* * *

"D-Did you just-"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Soren replied. "Uhh, I gotta go.. See ya Adelyn!" He ran off.

* * *

Confessional: Adelyn

"I know his number. But at the same time, I know he's genuinely into me... It's kinda freaking me out, but hey: I'll have an alliance." Adelyn said.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"Damn it, she has my number. AND she knows I'm into her! This can't get any worse!" Soren said playing with his pocket knife. "OW! Cut my damn finger!"

* * *

"Greetings everyone! Meet me at the breakfast hall!" Chris said via the intercom.

* * *

"Welcome everyone. This challenge is the favorite from episode 9 in TDI, with a hint of episode 11's challenge in TDRI! Requested to me by a few 'interns.' Interns!" Chris said, and Pyro and Star walked in.

"Serena." Star said.

"Firestar."

"Those two will judge the food with me!" Chris said.

"I'd like to be referred to by name!" Pyro said.

"I'm the host-"

"AND I'M THE ONE WHO CAN SHOVE A SWORD IN YOUR THROAT!" Pyro yelled and his brother grabbed him.

"My apologies... Anger management hasn't exactly worked out for him recently." Star replied.

"Where exactly do we get the food?" Kyle asked.

"Glad you asked! Anywhere in the wilderness!" Chris replied. "Also, Chef'll be hunting you down!"

Chef smiled his scary grin.

"With his meatballs!" Chris replied.

* * *

Confessional: Ginger

"If there's anything viewers of the show know... It's to fear Chef Hatchet's meatballs..." She shuddered.

* * *

"You have 40 minutes. GO!" Chris yelled.

Chef ran after them after five minutes.

* * *

Serena looked around for berries.

"Who's lighting that fire?" Serena asked herself and looked over at Dennis. "You know you'll burn the forest down!"

"Yep!" Dennis replied and ran around the fire.

"Yeah, our challenge is to collect food." Serena said.

"I've got a better idea!" Dennis said and held a stick in the fire. He waited until it was nearly completely engulfed in the fire then threw it.

"I'M ON FIRE!" Kyle shouted. "HAAAAALP!"

Dennis burst into laughter.

"Dennis, you should focus on the challenge." Serena said.

"What about you, lovely lady? I'm sabotaging them!" Dennis said.

"Ugh... You know, you're an ass." Serena replied and walked away.

"You'd be surprised about the things I do, sweetheart." Dennis said, grinning.

* * *

Soren looked around the forest and gathered up lots of mushrooms to sabotage.

"Hey, Soren. What are you picking?" Frank asked and Soren perked up.

"Some mushrooms!" Soren said truthfully.

Frank looked at them.

"These aren't mushrooms you can eat." Frank said.

"Haha, sorry I didn't know." Soren said, lying and put them down.

Frank walked away and Soren saw Addison running over. He hid in the bush and stuck out his foot.

"Fraaaaank! Alliance meet- Woah!" She said and tripped on Soren's leg, hitting her jaw on the ground, with an audible crack.

Soren quickly slipped away.

Frank got out from behind the other tree.

"You will regret that, Soren." Frank said.

* * *

Confessional: Frank

"Anyone who messes with my alliance is going to go down in flames."

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"He's onto me. I need to dispose of him quickly."

* * *

40 MINUTE TIME LAPSE CAUSE I'M TOO LAZY.

"Okay campers! Get ready to cook whatever you got and put it into a 3 meal course!" Chris said.

* * *

Confessional: Frank

"I grabbed some pretty good stuff. Luckily, I know how to slaughter bears since I took that military training." Frank said.

* * *

"Soren and Adelyn! Go make some crème brûlée!" Erica said.

"Hey, miss rainbows and sunshine? You think we've got the proper materials?" Soren said sarcastically.

"Actually, yep." Frank said and laid out the materials.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"That's it. I'm gonna sabotage my team! I don't like Frank. I can pawn it off on him easy enough. I learned with my own two eyes.

* * *

"Frank, Seth, Addison: Get on some dinner!" Erica said.

"I got bear." Frank said.

"I can make some barbecue sauce." Seth said.

"I can prepare it!~" Addison said and they all got to work.

"Hey, can I get you a second?" Soren asked.

"Yeah?" Erica asked and walked over to him.

"They have three. I say tonight, we vote Frank off." Soren said.

"And why should I do that?" Erica asked.

"1. There's three of them. 2. I heard they're voting for you since the last challenge, and 3. If not, I can convince everyone else to vote for you." He said and pecked her cheek. "Your choice."

* * *

Confessional: Erica.

"UGH! I hate him, but I need him to put his guard down..." Erica replied.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"Ha! She really believes it. God she's dumb! They don't have their eyes on her! You really believe _m_e? HA! She doesn't know what she's looking at! I'm nervous about their alliance though. I know Frank's a strong competitor. And I have a feeling he'll catch on before most others. Then Seth. Addison won't notice, but she's strong. Erica is like Heather without the strengths Heather had. Landon has nothing. Nothing. Kyle and Thany? Wannabes. Ralph? Rot in a cell, see if I care... Okay maybe I would, but still. Leshawna, Dawn, and B are all extremely strong. I've gotta eliminate them as fast as possible. Adelyn... I need to eliminate her as soon as possible! She knows my number... I'm sabotaging us. And all the evidence will point to Frank. Poor guy doesn't even know my scheming. Looks like you're gone... Chris... You keep your alcohol just lying on the table? I pity those _fools_..."

* * *

As Adelyn put the finishing touches on the crème brûlée, Soren took out a little bottle of alcohol. She turned to get the torch and Soren quickly poured it on. He quickly put the bottle in his pocket and she saw Frank as she held the torch.

"Hey Frank!" Adelyn said and turned around to quickly wash her hands.

"Hey, we're almost done." Frank said and Soren snuck the bottle in Frank's pocket.

Adelyn turned on the torch and set the crème brûlée on fire.

"No! What the hell?! Why?!" Adelyn asked and splashed some water on it. "No... It's ruined..."

"Frank, got any liquor?" Soren asked.

"You're worried about alcohol n-" His eyes widened as he touched the bottle and pulled it out.

Soren sniffed the crème brûlée.

"Hey... Adelyn, take a whiff." Soren said in triumph.

She smelled the alcohol and looked at Frank.

"It's purely coincidence!" He said.

"That's sabotage!" Soren said.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"Oh yes... Things are going as planned. Step one is done. Now... Step two."

* * *

Soren slipped out of the room as Adelyn yelled at Frank.

Addison and Seth were playing cards. Soren looked at Frank and slipped a matchbox from the cadet's pocket, lit one and threw it on the gourmet bear meat dish. Soren then took another bottle from the fridge and poured it on, then put it in Frank's pocket as it burned, and Soren quickly left to see everyone else working on a cake.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"If you pay attention to chemistry the alkali metals react explosively with water... Now... Who has sodium, hmm? I saw it in his bags. That's right. I know you love your pyrotechnics... Thanks for setting yourself up for elimination Frank."

* * *

Confessional: Frank

"Soren's quite sly, and I have my suspicions... He's like Scott. And I've seen all his flirting. I need to convince a lot of people to vote him off. I can convince my alliance, but it'll be tough to convince everyone else... Especially Adelyn now."

* * *

Confessional: Adelyn

"Sure, I know Soren did it.. But he's only playing the game. And I like that. He knows what he's doing. I'd like a challenge in the finale, and who better to face than a person who knows every little crevice and weakness?"

* * *

Soren took out three full vials of sodium and poured a glass of water. He swiftly placed the glass next to the cake and poured the sodium all around the cake when nobody was watching.

"Let's see how you go boom." Soren mumbled and tipped over the glass then dolphin dived out the door as he saw felt the explosion. He got up and saw everyone rushing to put it out. He grinned and walked over to Frank's bags and placed the vials in front of them.

"I'll terrorize this island, and win it all!" Soren said and walked through the back entrance. He quickly got into formation as Adelyn and Frank asked what happened.

"My cooking's gone to waste!" Kyle said, and Thany patted his shoulder.

* * *

Confessional: Kyle

"I'm an amazing chef. I'll never get a challenge like this to prove myself again!"

* * *

Confessional: Leshawna

"Okay, whoever did this is gonna pay!"

* * *

"Okay! Abby, Ginger, and I are gonna bake a cake! DJ, Geoff, Fabian, Brick! Make some bear meat! Everyone else! Sandwiches!" Gail said.

Everyone cooked and it went really good.

Gail and Abby went out to Chris for the Whales, and Erica and Soren went out to him for the Foxes.

"Foxes! Where is your food?" Chris asked.

Soren sighed.

"Frank sabotaged us by burning it. He poured alcohol on the crème brûlée." Soren said.

"Nuuu! Not the crème brûlée!" Pyro said and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh dude..." Star said.

"He set the bear meat on fire." Erica said.

"Bear meat?! Why must we be tortured?!" Pyro asked, getting angry.

"And he blew up the cake!" Kyle said from inside.

"CAKE?!" Pyro yelled and Star restrained him. "I'M GONNA MURDER WHOEVER BLEW UP MY CAKE!"

"Well... We... Have a winner... The Killer Whales!" Chris said and they cheered.

"Thanks FRANK." The whole team besides Seth and Addison said.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"Yep. I got them all to believe it." He looked up. "I never knew it'd be so easy."

* * *

Confessional: Frank

"EVEN MY ALLIANCE THINKS I DID IT! I'm done... It's all gone..."

* * *

"Foxes... You blew it big time... Of course, I'm stoking the fire after all. It's a great thing we have marshmallows!" Chris said.  
"The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will be launched from the slingshot of losers and can never come back. Ever. Now, the following players will receive a marshmallow. Adelyn! Landon! And Kyle!"

They all caught their marshmallows.

"Landon and Seth!"

The two caught their marshmallows.

"Soren!"

Soren caught his marshmallow, and tore it in half looking at Frank.

"Addison!"

She caught her marshmallow and clapped.

"Thany and Ralph!"

They caught their marshmallows and ate them.

"Dawn and B!"

The two caught their marshmallows and smiled.

"One of your has Eight votes against you. Five were for Soren." Chris said. "And the one going home is..."

The two looked at each other.

"Leshawna! You're safe! Frank. Your alliance couldn't hold you up."

Frank looked at his team.

"It was sabotage! I wouldn't purposely ruin my own team! Who crept into every room?! Adelyn was yelling at me the whole time. So tell me! Who's really at fault?!" Frank asked, yelling.

"It doesn't matter. Whoever it was- if it wasn't you- was just playing the game. Say goodbye Frank." Chris said.

* * *

"YOU ALL HAVE BEEN TR- IIIIIIICKED!" Frank yelled.

"Well. He burned out." Chris said.

Everyone looked down, wondering if he was truly at fault.

"Assuming makes an ass of you and me. Oh wait, my pyrotechnics did. My mistake." Soren whispered into the wind.

Campers Reason For Elimination: Soren sabotaged them and convinced them Frank was the one who threw the challenge.

Author's Reason For Elimination: Eh. I planned it out. Either way: Lol, fail.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"They don't know who they're looking at! I could even replace Mal. I burned Frank. I'll toss Addison. Shoot down Seth. Scribble out Adelyn. Outmatch Kyle. Outcriminal Ralph. Outbitch Erica. Outclass Leshawna, DJ, Dawn, and B. And umm... Outmatch Thany. I'll win it all! THEY'LL SEE MY RAGE!" He yelled and smashed there the wooden wall. "I'LL BEAT THEM ALL DOWN! Ow, splinter! FUCK!"

* * *

"HEEEY! Guess what? We have enough room for another challenge!" Xpyro said.

"Really? Two in one episode?" Chris asked.

"Eh, I'll throw in a reward somewhere." Xpyro replied.

"Well. You are good." Chris said.

"And so is our fiery friend, Soren." Xpyro said and smiled. "You think he'll go down hard?"

"Harder than anyone else. I'd love to see it." Chris said.

"You and me both. Wait, where'd my vodka go?" Xpyro asked.

"You might wanna take a look at the footage again." Chris said.

Soren was peeking in the tent. He quickly slipped away.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"Great, so that was actually Xpyro's vodka. I know nothing about him, and from what I've heard he's unpredictable! Damn it..."

* * *

~Night~

Everyone was just sleeping peacefully except Soren of course. Also Dawn and Landon, but not the point.

He remembered how Chris said there'd be an invincibility statue.

"Come to Soren." He said and looked around. He took out a knife. "If I can't find it... I'll make it. Or... Many. I'll make an accurate one for myself, and knock-offs for everyone else."

* * *

Update, five or six days later?

Sorry guys! I've been caught up in other things, I would've posted this MUCH, MUCH earlier had I not been so lazy, had little things to do, and most importantly: not fall asleep so easily. My apologies everyone.

So, here's a cookie... Oh wait, Soren blew it up.

* * *

~Break Of Dawn~

Adelyn walked past the buildings and saw a girl sitting on the beach.

"Hey, you alright?" Adelyn asked.

Ginger turned towards her.

"Yeah! I was just thinking... That's all." Ginger said.

"What about?" Adelyn asked and sat by her.

"Soren's playing the game really early..." Ginger said. "I'm worried he'll be a strong player."

"I personally love a good challenge!" Adelyn said.

"He plays dirty, there's a bit of a difference with that involved..." Ginger said.

"I know. It makes me nervous too." Adelyn said.

"He already made an alliance with my sister and Abby." Ginger said.

"Seriously?" Adelyn asked.

"Yeah. Not to mention, I saw what happened last time..." Ginger said.

"I wonder if I'm the only one on my team who knew it was him, and not Frank." Adelyn said.

"Why didn't you vote for him?" Ginger asked.

"I did. But this day is a new one. I won't continuously vote for him." Adelyn replied.

"I see..." Ginger said. "He's trying to be like all of the major antagonists in Total Drama... Alejandro, Scott, Heather, Mal..."

"... This is troubling..." Adelyn said.

* * *

Confessional: Adelyn

"I fear his strength. Did you see how easily he sabotaged and convinced everyone yesterday? He was like Scott..."

* * *

"Well, we should do our absolute best!" Adelyn said, and Ginger smiled.

"Yeah... You're right." Ginger replied.

"I'll see you around!" Adelyn said and walked away.

* * *

"Before we start, this one will be a triple elimination!" Chris said, and everyone's eyes widened. "Anyways, challenge is in an hour."

Everyone walked away, but Gail, Abby, and Ginger just stood there.

"Why don't we vote out the veteran players? They've all done pretty good." Ginger said.

"I agree!" Gail said.

"Y-Yeah, we should do that." Abby agreed.

"I think we've made our decision." Ginger said, and she walked away.

"Hey Gail?" Abby said.

"Yeah Abby?" Gail replied.

"Do you think we'll be able to talk after the season is over?" Abby asked.

"Of course!" Gail said, and hugged Abby.

* * *

Confessional: Abby

"Gail's really nice... Would it be bad if I was falling for her?"

* * *

"Hello campers! Today we are having a Total Drama quiz!" Chris said.

"Wow, so creative. What the hell happened to your old writers?" Ralph asked.

Chris looked at him, annoyed.

"That's why, if you get one wrong: Your team gets electrocuted! Like from Truth or Scare!" Chris said.

Everyone sat in their seats.

"Erica! Who was 17th voted out in Total Drama Island?"

"Umm... Izzy?" Erica replied.

"Nope!" Chris said and zapped all of them. "You're out of the competition, leaving the teams 11-12! Jordan! Who was the one whose boobies Harold saw in episode 14 of Total Drama Island?"

"Easy! Leshawna's!" Jordan said.

"Incorrect! Also, first team to six campers left loses." Chris said and electrocuted Jordan. "11-11!"

"Kyle! Who did Dawn ask was a beetle whisperer?"

"Scott." Kyle replied.

"Correct!" Chris said. "Gail! Who did Sugar hate in Pahkitew Island?"

"Ella!" Gail replied.

"Correct! Ralph, who was the main antagonist of season 2?"

"Umm... Duncan?" Ralph said, however it was more like a question.

"Incorrect! Dennis, who was the 'new Heather' in World Tour?" Chris asked.

"Crap... I don't remember, umm... Courtney?" Dennis said.

"Incorrect, 10-10!" Chris said. "Here's the eliminated chart!"

ELIMINATED:

Erica  
Jordan  
Ralph  
Dennis

"Okay, George. Who was the third eliminated in World Tour?" Chris asked.

"... Come on, I never watched that one... Umm... Cody?" George replied.

"Nope." Chris said, and electrocuted George. "Seth, who won Total Drama Action?"

"Umm... Oh wait, that was Owen- wait no!"

"Too late." Chris replied and electrocuted Seth.

* * *

TIME SKIP BECAUSE I JUST DON'T EVEN.  
(Also, finally getting around to this 6-7 months later.)

* * *

"Alright, we're finally down to just Soren and Ginger." Chris said. "Soren, who was the first eliminated in Total Drama Pahkitew Island?"

"Beardo." Soren said.

"Correct. Ginger! What was the second challenge in Revenge of the Island?"

"The Obsta-kill course!" Ginger replied.

"And I thought she wouldn't get that one! Soren, who got fifth place in Total Drama Action?"

"Harold." Soren said, keeping calm.

"Correct! Ginger, who was the first person to eliminate themselves?"

"Lindsay!" Ginger said.

"Soren, who was the only person to return twice?"

"Izzy." Soren said.

"Alright, I'm down to my final question. I mean seriously, you guys have been going for two hours. I'm tired." Chris said. "Ginger- for the win- who eliminated the third highest amount of competitors?"

"Umm... Scott and Alejandro have to be first and second... So..."

"Clock is ticking." Chris said, and Soren started to grin.

"Umm..."

"Fifteen seconds." Chris said.

"Crap..." Ginger muttered. "Heather?"

"Incorrect! It was Scott! That means Soren and the Red Foxes win!" Chris said, and Soren's teammates started cheering for him.

"It's okay Ginger. I would've gotten the question wrong too." Soren said, and walking away.

It angered her, but it quickly subsided.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"With what I did to Ginger... I think I should be a bit nicer to her. Damn it, I can't run with this playing style too well..."

* * *

"Alright, three people to vote out." Chris said. "You all will vote now."

* * *

Confessional: Gail

"We all convinced the team to vote out the veterans. They had their chance already, I mean, unless if it's an All-Stars... Nope. You're done!"

* * *

"When I call your name... You're safe." Chris said. "Serena! Dennis! Fabian!"

The three caught their marshmallows.

"George, Jordan, and DJ!"

The three caught their marshmallows.

"Abby and Gail!"

The two caught their marshmallows and smiled at each other.

"Ginger, Brick, Geoff, Anne Maria. One of you will be safe, and three of you will be leaving Total Drama Alten Island. The person who is safe tonight is..."

They all looked at each other.

"Ginger. You're safe."

"That... Was lucky... Sorry guys..." Ginger said.

Chris walked out and shot the three out of the slingshot. Off of the island. Forever.

Camper's Reason For Elimination: Abby, Gail, and Ginger convinced everyone on their team to vote them out since they were veterans.  
Author's Reason For Elimination: They were in order to be eliminated and I didn't feel like having all of the returnees anymore. There are a few I'll keep around, but you know.

* * *

-Night-

Landon walked out of the camp into the woods and sat down.

"I came onto the camp to stir up some drama, and here I go." Landon said, and took out a grenade. "Thanks Dennis."

He threw it and it blew up, causing everyone to run out of the tents.

"Woooo! I love me some good ol' terror esplosions!" Dennis said.

"You're happy?!" Abby said.

"Yeeeeeeee, wait. The world is purple." Dennis said, and he fell over.

"What the hell was that?!" Jordan asked.

"I think he passed out." George said.

"No shit." Erica said.

"Okay, stay calm and go back into the tents..." Chris said, and walked out.

"Umm... Why does Dennis have a jacket with grenades in it?" Abby asked.

"And one empty pocket..." Kyle said.

"He was inside the tent." Serena said. "He couldn't have thrown it."

"Relax, I'm about 99 percent sure that was one of the proximity mines that I placed on the island." Chris said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Leshawna said.

"Good night everyone!" Chris said, walking away.

* * *

Confessional: Abby

"Okay, Gail and I talked a lot last night at the beach and she's really cool and really nice. Yeah... I like her. I don't really know if I should ask her out, but you never know, she could say yes. But I mean, I think she'd probably go out with someone like Geoff. I'd be surprised if she actually said yes... But what if she did? That'd be amazing! Huh, never thought I'd be so happy."

* * *

"Lemme tell you something, there was this one time where I actually snuck some of my dad's beer to my friend Kat's party, and holy crap I think I was the only one sober. I drank and all, but I limited myself to one beer... Okay, two. What's it like at your place?" Gail asked.

"You know, my mom rags on me and hits me, and my dad acts like I'm not even there... Not sure what I hate more." Abby replied.

"That sucks, you should come by my place sometime." Gail said, and hugged Abby.

"Yeah..." Abby said.

"You alright?" Gail asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Abby said, then looked at Gail.

"What do you do for fun?" Gail asked.

"Tennis. Did you ever watch the Junior Championship on TV?" Abby asked.

"Oh my gosh, that was you who won?! No wonder you looked so familiar!" Gail said.

Abby smiled slightly.

"Yeah, that was one of the best moments of my life... Then my dad put it in the bank so that I could 'buy a house, and get the hell out.' I don't know why they hate me..." Abby said.

"I'm sure they don't _hate_ you..." Gail said.

"Yes they do! They want me out of their lives forever! I'm just a burden to them-"

"Calm down Abby!" Gail said and she held Abby's hands. "It's alright... And when you go to college, I'll be your roommate."

"Really?" Abby said.

"Yep!" Gail said.

"What do you do with your free time?" Abby asked.

"Eh, I do professional swimming." Gail said.

"Huh..." Abby said, visualizing Gail in a bikini.

"I was so close to qualifying to be on the Junior Competition on TV, but I barely got fifth, so I couldn't go." Gail said.

"That sucks. I watch the Junior Competitions, I bet you would've been hot- I mean, I bet you would've won!" Abby replied.

"Eh, we all have a slip of the tongue." Gail said.

"... Yeah..." Abby said.

"You look like you've got something on your mind." Gail said. "What's up?"

"Well..." Abby started, then kissed her. "I... I kinda like you."

"Well, if you'd like I'll definitely go out with you. You're really nice, and you need someone to be there for you... I hate seeing people sad, damn it." Gail said, making Abby smile.

* * *

Confessional: Abby

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S ACTUALLY HAPPENING!"

* * *

"What will become of Gail and Abby's new relationship? What will Soren plan next? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. ALTEN ISLAND!" Chris said.


	3. Ancient Voices

Author's Note:

Well, holy crap. I actually got chapter two done after 6-7 months of... Yeah. Anyways, I'm gonna put up a list of who's in and who's eliminated.  
Also, don't forget to review, it really helps... You know, it's kinda weird asking people to review. XD Anyways.

Also, yes. I am kinda rushing to get rid of some of the veterans.

Red Foxes:

Soren (Competing)  
Adelyn (Competing)  
Landon (Competing)  
Erica (Competing)  
Kyle (Competing)  
Thany (Competing)  
Addison (Competing)  
Seth (Competing)  
_**Frank (Eliminated)**_  
Ralph (Competing)  
Leshawna (Competing)  
Dawn (Competing)  
B (Competing)

Killer Whales:

Serena (Competing)  
Dennis (Competing)  
_**Brick (Competing)**_  
Fabian (Competing)  
George (Competing)  
Jordan (Competing)  
_**Irene (Eliminated)**_  
Abby (Competing)  
Gail (Competing)  
Ginger (Competing)  
DJ (Competing)  
_**Anne Maria (Eliminated)**_  
_**Geoff (Eliminated)**_

Wins/Losses:

Episode 1: Alten Island-

Win: Red Foxes  
MVP: Addison  
Costed The Team: N/A  
Elminated: N/A  
Loss: Killer Whales  
MVP: Gail  
Costed The Team: George  
Eliminated: Irene

Episode 2: Fired Up-

Win: Killer Whales  
MVP: N/A  
Costed The Team: N/A  
Eliminated: N/A  
Loss: Red Foxes  
MVP: N/A  
Costed The Team: Soren  
Eliminated: Frank

Episode 3: Triple Teamed

Win: Red Foxes  
MVP: Soren  
Costed The Team: N/A  
Eliminated: N/A  
Loss: Killer Whales  
MVP: Ginger  
Costed The Team: N/A  
Eliminated: Geoff, Anne Maria, Brick

* * *

"Seth, guess what? I bet you I can dive from the cliff, into that ring, and swim out without any sharks noticing!" Addison said.

"Don't do it, you'll get hurt." Seth said.

* * *

"Alright, you saw that on camera 26? I say that's a good idea for the challenge." Xpyro said. "First challenge of TDI. Old memories of 2008."

"We need something to make it more dangerous..." Chris said.

"You think I didn't have that figured out? I'm the fuckin' king of dangerous, believe me." Xpyro replied, then he took out some proximity mines.

"You sure that'll work right?" Chef asked.

"Oh believe me, their radiuses are quite tiny. But if they hit the ring... It won't end pretty. They'll get shot back into the sky!" Xpyro said. "It's like that crazy amusement park ride. Or when you have whiskey at your bachelor party and it's the day after. It all comes back... Satoshi, go test out the challenge!"

"I'm not getting paid for this!" Satoshi said.

"It's called being an intern." Xpyro said. "Dumbass."

* * *

Confessional: Erica

"Queen Erica is about to shine, and if you don't like it you can kiss my ass and leave."

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"I'm dominating the game, and I'm not even suspected... I kinda don't like that, but hey. I'm here to win, so it's also really good that they don't suspect me."

* * *

Confessional: Abby

"Normally I wake up feeling like shit, but I'm feeling really good today... I feel powerful! I bet it's because of Gail... She's like a dream come true... If the dream is to have someone who truly cares about you no matter what, then... Yeah. I've got that."

* * *

"Okay! Your first challenge for today is to jump off of the cliff into shark infested water!" Chris said.

"This is like the first season!" Gail said.

"With a twist! If you land on the ring... Show them!" Chris said.

Xpyro walked out and he threw a proximity mine at Satoshi, sending him flying into the forest.

"We..." Ginger managed to say, eyes widened.

"Also, Chris. I figured to make things even more dangerous, they have do it wearing the bacon hats." Xpyro said.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Soren said.

"Sorry bro." Xpyro said.

"You kidding? I like it!" Soren said.

"Also, no eating it." Xpyro said.

"Damn it!" Dennis said. "Can I take a nibble out of the sharks?"

"Ew!"

"... Well, there ain't a rule specifying you can't... Just don't die, we don't want a lawsuit from your parents." Xpyro said.

"It's cool, they're dead." Dennis said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Even I have it better than you, and I'm in prison. Prison prison." Ralph said.

"Yeah... Accidentally killed my grandma off camera during my audition. Luckily I'm here, or else I'd be back at the madhouse asylum!" Dennis said.

"... And you're okay with all this...?" Seth asked.

"Yup!" Dennis said.

"... You need help." George said.

"Anyways, get into your swimsuits, then meet me at the cliff. Times'a wasting, money's burning." Xpyro said, and everyone got in their swimsuits, and walked to the cliffs.

"Alright, almost the same rules as first season. If you don't land in the ring you get one point. If you do, you get two points. If you chicken out, you get zero. None. Not even Ezekiel, at that's pretty low." Xpyro said.

"Foxes, you're up first." Chris said.

"I'll take this one." Soren said. "Lemme show you fishes how it's done!"

He jumped off of the cliff showing no fear- despite the immense fear he had- and landed in the ring.

"Two points!" Chris said. "Whales, up next. Also, the boat'll get you afterwards."

Dennis ran off the cliff and landed in the ring.

"2-2! Foxes!" Chris said.

Adelyn shrugged and walked up to the edge of the cliff.

"It's easy! Don't worry about it!" Soren shouted from the bottom.

She gulped, and then jumped off of the cliff into the ring.

"Foxes now have four! Also, three of you will not participate." Chris said.

"My hair is not getting wet." Erica said.

"B and I will not participate." Dawn said.

"Whales!" Chris said.

Brick jumped, then hit the ring, blowing him back into the air.

"This is gonna take a while." Seth said.

"Oh yes..." Xpyro replied.

* * *

"Alright! The Killer Whales win!" Chris said.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"The reward challenge!" Xpyro said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You serious...? YOU FUCKING SEIRIOS?!" Dennis shouted, and his teammates restrained him.

"Do you like living in a mansion with room service, an indoor pool, a hot tub, gourmet food instead of Chef's crap, a theater, a basketball court, luxury rooms of each individual, a video game room, hi-speed internet, and most importantly: anything you wish for? Within reason of course." Xpyro asked, and everyone's jaw was dropped.

"... Can I has a hug?" Dennis asked.

"... Satoshi!" Xpyro said.

"Screw that!" He replied.

"Tough shit! The crazy guy wants a hug!" Xpyro said.

"I'll hug you, Dennis..." Serena said, hugging him.

"You're tasty too..." Dennis said, nibbling on her hair.

"The real challenges are tomorrow! Two competitors will be out!" Chris said. "Now go to your rooms!"

* * *

Confessional: Dennis

"This definitely wasn't Chris' doing... I wanna hug that Xpyro guy... And nibble on his flesh... Is that wrong?"

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"FUCK! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I EARNED THAT SHIT!"

* * *

Gail walked into Abby's room and sat on the bed with her. (After closing the door of course.)

"Hey Abby!" Gail said.

"Hi Gail!" Abby said and hugged her.

"How you like the mansion?" Gail asked.

"It's... Amazing." Abby replied. "I really wish I had folks like my own who actually cared about me, but whatever."

"Hey, you got me!" Gail said.

"I didn't forget!" Abby said, blushing. "It's pretty tough to forget about you."

Gail smiled and crawled under the sheets.

"Still partying with you." Gail said. "You think you can handle it?"

"If I can handle my folks' negligence, I can handle quite a bit." Abby said.

"..."

"Gail? Did I say something wrong?" Abby asked.

"No, but in what you said there's something wrong." Gail said, having a more serious tone. "Your folks' not caring is wrong. You're a really amazing person, and you should learn to get over it. They're not worth it! Sure, you may have to deal with 'em for a few more years, but they shouldn't get in the way of your happiness."

"... You really mean that?" Abby asked.

"Damn sure I mean it." Gail replied.

"..." Abby sighed. "They act like such proud parents around anyone else, but my mum hits me at home. And my dad owns this huge corporate business, and they always go on big dates, then I'm stuck with my cousin Rob who says how much he admires my father's parenting skills, meanwhile my father is completely absent unless if it helps his image and his damn company!"

"... Abby..." Gail said.

Abby looked at Gail.

"Are you sure you want to get into my problems and everything?" Abby asked.

"... You better believe it." Gail replied. "My mom and dad died in a crash when I was 14 and I had to live with my uncle Earl. And one time, I got really, really drunk and yelled at my aunt that she wasn't there enough... She was, but I was just really, really drunk... I apologized the next day when I sobered up, but she wasn't the same. She became really protective of me. So yeah, I have my problems too."

"What's it like being drunk?" Abby asked.

"... It ain't nice, but it's an easy way to get out of your mind." Gail replied. "But my aunt didn't really like anyone I had brought home. He was too touchy and initiating, she was too angry and yelled at me too much, y'know. But.. I think she'd like you."

"Hm... You go either way?" Abby said.

"Hell, I'll go _any_ way, but I only stay with one person at a time. I hate cheating. I had this one boyfriend who tried to initiate something with little ol' Ginger. I thought going for an older guy would be better when I was 14, he was 18, but I caught him talking like that to Ginger. I kicked his ass down to the U.S., and whenever I see him at a party, he runs the hell away."

Abby smiled.

"I bet you'd do that here." Abby said.

"You know how in the movies when they have a baseball bat and they beat the shit out of someone, like the mafia guys?" Gail asked.

"I love those movies." Abby said, smiling.

"Metal pipe." Gail said. "Guy was in physical therapy for three months."

Abby laughed, and Gail grabbed her hand.

"But I'd never do that to you. You're way too nice, and you'd never do that to someone like Ginger. That's why she's so... Reserved. She's really scared of guys now. I mean he wasn't just talking that stuff, he actually tried to..." Gail stopped.

"... He... Tried to do that?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I sent him to the hospital, and he had permanent brain damage. I hear he's more quieter now. I mean, she's a year younger than me. She was really scared of him to begin with, since he always grabbed her thigh and shit, but... Am I a bad sister for not doing anything in the beginning and waiting so long?" Gail asked.

"No, you really care about her, and you_ did_ do something." Abby replied. "Did she ever have any relationships?"

"Yeah, there was this one really nice guy who really, really loved her, I'm talking wanted to get married in the future, love her... And he got beaten by a gang, and he moved. They're still together, and they talk all the time, but he's in Western Canada now." Gail said.

"That sucks, she seems really nice... Is it alright if I get to know her?" Abby asked.

"Of course! That'd be awesome!" Gail replied.

Abby pulled Gail close and kissed her.

"Tell me... Do you like me like marriage in the future?" Abby asked.

"I've been thinking about that... And only if you want that." Gail replied.

"Well... That'd be nice. And you don't need my parents' approval.. They don't deserve a say." Abby said.

"Makes my life easier." Gail said, making Abby grin. "Just saying, you gotta teach me tennis sometime."

"You wanna go in the doubles with me?" Abby asked.

"Hell yeah!" Gail said. "Wouldn't wanna be in it with anyone else!"

"Great!" Abby replied.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go, I'm starving, you go get to know Ginger. Alright?" Gail asked.

"Sure!" Abby replied.

They walked out, and Abby walked to Ginger's room. She lightly knocked on the door.

"C-Come in...?" Ginger said, and Abby opened the door, walked in and sat on the bed. (Once again, she obviously closed it.)

"Umm... Hi. I'm Abby." Abby said.

"I'm Ginger..." Ginger said. "You're my sister's girlfriend, right?"

"Yep." Abby said.

"It's good to meet you finally... At least outside of the competition." Ginger said, and Abby hugged her. "What are you...?"

"Just hugging you.. Nothing major." Abby replied.

She pulled away from the hug and scratched her neck.

"Umm... I came because I wanted to get to know you." Abby said.

"Did you wanna get to know, or did my sister tell you to?!" Ginger angrily asked.

"No! I actually want to get to know you!" Abby said.

"... Alright... For once someone actually is of their own will..." Ginger replied.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"Every time, they'd 'want to get to know me' because my sister told them to." Ginger explained.

"I heard about this one guy who-"

"You don't mean her ex boyfriend Jonas, do you?!" Ginger asked angry.

"Which one was that?" Abby asked.

"..."

"Oh,_ that one_. The one who she beat down to the U.S." Abby said.

"Yeah..." Ginger said.

"That was pretty messed up, what he did..." Abby said.

"Yeah..." Ginger replied. "I was 13... Can you imagine how scary it is when he has you against a wall whispering in your ear that you don't have a choice?"

"Jeez, _that's_ messed up." Abby said.

"I hate him... And if you think my sister was the only one who beat him down, you're wrong." Ginger said. "I sent him _back_ to physical therapy when he tried that again at a party... I never went to one again."

"Seriously?! You seem really nice, does he prey on those types of girls or something?" Abby asked, angry.

"Yeah, he did..." Ginger said.

"What a douchebag." Abby said.

"Yeah..." Ginger said.

* * *

"For the second reward challenge, you all will be fighting people you hate." Xpyro said.

"Is this rigged, like in All-Stars?" Gail asked.

"... DAMN IT LEVI, YOU SAID THEY WOULDN'T KNOW!" Xpyro yelled.

"... Am I still getting free drinks?" Levi asked.

"Yes, you're still getting free drinks." Xpyro said. "Anyways, Abby?"

She spun the wheel and it landed on a well-kept man.

"Oh, this'll be interesting." Xpyro said, and out came a guy who looked like Abby.

"You." Abby said.

"You're gonna make dad's business look bad!" Her brother said.

"Fuck his business! He should've put his kids first!" Abby said.

"We gotta have money, Abby." He said.

"Figures, you're a capitalist like him." Abby said.

"So what if I am?" He asked.

"Abby's brother! Steven Bentley!" Xpyro said.

"You mean that famous male model? I love you Steven!" Addison said.

"I'm gonna mess up your pretty little face." Abby said.

"I'll beat you easier than I normally do." Steven said.

"Fight!" Xpyro said. "Also, here's some baseball bats to spice things up."

Abby grabbed hers and smashed his head down with it.

"You go Abby!" Gail said.

"This is for when you and mom always beat me!" Abby said.

She repeatedly slammed the bat down on his stomach. A lot.

"Okay, that's enough Abby!" Xpyro said. "You win- actually I like seeing this- but still, you gotta stop now."

"Fine." Abby said. "But first."

She slammed the bat down on his groin and he put his hands over it.

"Mommy?" He muttered.

"One point for Abby- hell, I'll throw in another for that amazing finisher!" Xpyro said. "Two points!"

* * *

Confessional: Abby

"Bow down to Queen Abby. And if my parents are watching this: burn in hell for your shitty parenting."

* * *

"Soren! You have to face... Your cousin, Sam!" Xpyro said.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Soren said, and his cousin walked out.

"Well, well-"

Soren punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Two points, one for holy shit." Xpyro said. "Ginger! You have to face Jonas Fisher!"

Her eyes widened.

"Well, I'm back, hot stuff. Why don't we go back to my room where-"

"How about no." Ginger said, and hit him in the groin with the bat.

"W-Why...?"

"Don't grab my thighs." She said, and proceeded to bash his head in with the bat.

Not like in the movies, we'd have a lawsuit, but he did get bloody.

"That's enough, two points." Xpyro said. "Bout time that dickbag got wrecked."

"I can wreck her in other ways..." He said.

"Nobody wants to see that, dummy." Xpyro said. "Next! Addison! Since we could find NOBODY you hate, we decided: fight Seth!"

"What?!" They said.

"If neither of you can fight, they gain a point!" Xpyro said.

"Addison, just hit him, we need this point!" Soren said.

"I... I can't!" Addison said.

"Well, that's one point to the Whales. Dennis! Your parole officer!" Xpyro said. "Wait..."

The parole officer was standing with a knife in his head.

"You took too long!" Dennis said.

"You get a point." Xpyro said. "Erica, you have to face Jocelyn, your rival!"

"You!" Jocelyn said.

"Bow down to Queen Erica." Erica said.

"There can only be one!" Jocelyn said.

* * *

Confessional: Abby

"Yeah. That one queen is me, Queen Abby. They will all bow to me... This is weird, but I like it."

* * *

Erica slapped Jocelyn, and vice versa repeatedly, until...

"Fuck this." Soren said, and threw a bat to Erica.

"Thanks!" Erica said, and hit Jocelyn in the face, knocking her out.

"Another point!" Xpyro said.

* * *

Later...

* * *

"7-9, Whales win again!" Xpyro said. "As a reward, one of the Red Foxes will be going home. But we have another challenge! You know Search and Destroy from those first-person shooter games? I decided: flags, and paintball guns! Get into the spare paintball gear! It's time to play... Painball: Capture The Flag!"

* * *

"Alright, the objective is simple. You each have a flag at your base that you have to defend. You have to capture the other team's flag and return it to your base! But you need both flags! And if you're hit with a paintball, you will be teleported to the spectator's dome. If everyone on a team is out, they all get teleported in, and as long as someone is out, they will be teleported back in after 40 seconds! Everybody got it?" Xpyro said.

"Yep!" Everyone said.

"You know, you're not a bad host." Chris said. "Not as good as me, but pretty good."

"Oh, I'm only getting started." Xpyro said.

"I got this." Soren said, taking his armor off, and only wearing his jeans.

"Soren, why don't you have your armor on?" Xpyro asked.

"It'll weigh me down." Soren said.

"Alright, but the electrical shock from the painballs will hurt tenfold." Xpyro said.

"I'll live." Soren said.

"Alright." Xpyro said, and each team went to their respective bases.

"Ready? GO!" Xpyro said.

"B, gimme the gun. I got this." Soren said, and he did.

Soren ran and jumped onto a big rock, leaping from rock to rock to the Killer Whales' base.

* * *

Confessional: Adelyn

"He already looked hot... But he goes doing that... I'm impressed."

* * *

Confessional: Addison

"That. Was. Hot..."

* * *

Soren jumped into the Whales' base.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I'm the badass." Soren said, then started shooting them, while dodging the paintballs.

He put the guns in his pocket and grabbed the flag.

"Shoot him!" Dennis said.

The remaining Whales started shooting at him, but he deflected the paintballs by spinning the flag.

"Alright, you're done." He said, then took out an EMP.

"My EMP!" Xpyro said.

Soren threw it at them, making their armor fly off.

"My turn!" He said, and beat them all with the flag.

Except the women, because that'd be messed up- oh yeah, and he shot them all already.

"I am the baddest." He said and jumped across the rocks.

"FIRE!" The teleported Whales said and they all fired at him.

He jumped to the left, dodging the paintballs, and he threw the flag back to his base.

"Holy shit..." Adelyn said.

"AND THE WINNER IS THE RED FOXES!" Xpyro said. "One Whale is going home!"

* * *

Confessional: Landon

"Alright, I'll give him props. That was pretty damn badass."

* * *

Confessional: Adelyn

"Woah... He singlehandedly did the movies."

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"It makes me look even better since I'm ripped, I got that neat, but still messy light brown hair, and hose piercing eyes. I look like a movie star, and I don't need any stunt double. Hey Paul, thanks for that diet, bro."

* * *

"Foxes! Your eliminated teammate!" Chris said.

* * *

Confessional: Seth

"I wanted to eliminate Soren, but would anyone really vote him out after that?"

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"I convinced my team to vote Seth. Yeah, call me the baddest mofo here. Cause I am."

* * *

"Alright, Seth. You're out." Chris said.

"What?! Why?" Seth asked.

"Author thinks you're bland." Xpyro said.

"Who the hell is the author?!" Seth asked.

"... You ask too many questions." Xpyro said. "Whales! Vote now!"

* * *

Confessional: Ginger

"We're getting rid of the veterans... So, DJ."

* * *

"Sorry buddy, you're out.' Xpyro said, and he escorted DJ to the slingshot of losers, then shot the both.

Seth:

Campers' Reason For Elimination: The badass convinced them to vote him out.  
Author's Reason For Elimination: Bland as Ezekiel, maybe blander.

DJ:

Camper's Reason For Elimination: The three girls had the most votes, which were for him.  
Author's Reason For Elimination: I really had nothing to do for him. :(

* * *

Soren walked into Ginger's room.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I figured I could come." He said, and sat on the bed.

"But.. How'd the guards let you in?" Ginger asked.

"Climbed the fence." Soren said.

"In that? With it being barbed wire?" Ginger said.

"I jumped over it." Soren said.

He got close to her.

"You know, you're cute." Soren said.

"Stop it..." She said.

"I'm not instigating anything! I'm just saying..." He said, and kissed her. "Tell me, what'll make you trust me, not in the game, but as a friend?"

"... Please... Leave me alone..." Ginger said, and he kissed her cheek.

"What'll make you trust me as a friend?" He asked again.

"You not doing all this!" Ginger said.

"Alright, then I won't." Soren replied.

"Can you go...?" Ginger asked.

"Alright, but first, I'd like you to have something." Soren said, and he gave her an invincibility idol. "Doubt I'll need it."

"... Are you sure...?" Ginger asked.

"I'm sure." Soren said, and he held her hand. "Sorry for pressuring you this whole time."

"... Thanks." She replied.

"I'll be leaving now, you know. Got my things to do." Soren said, and left.

* * *

Confessional: Ginger

"He isn't any Ethan... But he's nice. Wait..."

She looked down.

"I miss you Ethan... Love you."

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"I could say the seed of trust crap, but I actually want to make up for the pressuring I've done to Ginger. So, yeah. I gave her the real idol. I know, I'm crazy, but mine... It's an _exact_ replica. Seal of approval and everything, and since it is, it will be accepted. Right Xpyro?"

* * *

"... It has the seal of approval, so it's cool." Xpyro said. "It's acceptable. Now, debuters! You two will be debuting in the merge! And for the sake of suspense, I won't mention your names. ;D"

"Did you really just do that?" One of them said.

"Yes. I did." Xpyro replied.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"Though I will say... Ginger's got some nice lips on her."

* * *

Ginger lightly knocked on Abby's door and waited for a second.

"Come in!" Abby said, and Ginger came into the room. (She closed the door... Why do I say this, you know it!)

"Oh, you're spending time with my sister, I'll let you be." Ginger said.

"Naaah, you're not interrupting anything! You can stay with us!" Abby said.

"Alright..." Ginger said.

"We were just talking about our own problems and stuff." Gail said, and Ginger sat on the bed. "Alliance meeting?"

"Soren isn't here." Abby said.

"Should we get a guard to call him-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Abby said, and Soren walked in.

"Speak of the devil! Alliance meeting!" Gail said.

"Alright." Soren said. "We know my plan, make myself seem like the biggest threat so you can do good- but still skate on by."

"As well as charm the girls, sabotage your team, and act like a total powerhouse." Abby said.

"Bingo." Soren said. "Look, I have an idea. I'm gonna get Adelyn on this alliance, since I already have a side-alliance with her."

"Strength in numbers..." Ginger said.

"Anyways, I made a chart that Ginger will keep." Soren said. "I'm gonna sabotage the next two challenges so I can get B and Ralph out, then I plan for George and Jordan to be out."

"Nice, get rid of floaters?" Gail asked.

"Let's sink 'em." Soren said. "Now, I need you guys to throw the challenges, and blame it on George, then Jordan."

"Seems great." Abby said.

"Great, we've got a plan then." Soren said. "I think I'm done here."

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"Eventually, I'll chip away at my alliance. I plan to get Gail- for her best social game- first, then Abby immediately after, and then Ginger- since she is the weakest of all of them. You may be thinking 'but Abby is' and you're right, but not only is her social game better, but she'll be a lot better due to rage after Gail will be eliminated. I know: I also watched every season of Survivor, Big Brother, Total Drama- and of course- Bar Rescue. What? Great show!"

* * *

"What'cha doing, hotshot?" Adelyn asked.

"Training in CQC." Soren said.

Of course, he was only wearing his jeans again. He had two Chaos Tantos (From Cold Steel, look it up, it's badass.), one in each hand, and he was training against a dummy, life-sized ragdoll.

"CQC?" She said.

"Close Quarters Combat." Soren said.

He put the tantos in the sheaths hidden by his jeans on his legs.

"Nice job on the capture the flag." Adelyn said.

"Thanks, beautiful." Soren said.

"Am I really?" She blushed.

"Course.." He replied, and kissed her.

"You kissing me now?" Adelyn asked facetiously.

"Actually, yeah." Soren replied. "Care to come by the woods at 3 AM sharp?"

"Sure.." She replied.

* * *

He waited at the woods, carving an X into the tree.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Adelyn said.

"You're only two minutes late, nothing major." Soren said. "Come on, to the cave."

They walked to the cave and sat on two rocks.

"Why here?" She asked.

"No cameras." Soren replied.

"I'd just like to say, there are cameras in the cave. But they don't go onto the feed in which we show on TV. Why? I dunno, I didn't create this shit." Xpyro said

"So, what'd you call me here for?" Adelyn asked.

"Gail, Ginger, Abby, and I are in an alliance, and we want you to join." Soren said.

"Alright." Adelyn replied.

Soren smiled.

"These rocks are in the way." He said. "Come on, let's go somewhere else in the cave."

"Damn, there are only cameras there!" Xpyro said.

Soren and Adelyn walked into a deep, but safe-looking part of the cave.

"So... Anything else?" Adelyn asked.

"Yeah." Soren said.

He took the sheathes off and threw them at the wall to the right of them.  
He then wrapped his arms around Adelyn, and kissed her, not letting her go. Of course, she didn't want to let go, but exhaustion made them pull away.

"Are we an official couple now?" Adelyn asked.

"I have some conditions- nothing major- but a few." Soren said. "They only relate to the game."

"Alright, I'm listening." Adelyn said.

"One, I can mess with and/or kiss any of the girls to mess with them, and mess with their game. Two, neither of us are allowed to mention we are a couple during the season, nor do we act like one around anyone else. Three, if you want us to act like a couple during the season, we'll meet here. Deal?" Soren said.

"Alright." Adelyn said, and smiled.

"Now..." Soren said, and they laid down next to each other. "We will destroy this game. And I plan to take you to the final two with me."

"Deal." Adelyn replied.

* * *

"Woah! Lots of strategy going on! Will the alliance work? What will happen next? And will Chris come back from vacation in time for next chapter? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ALTEN ISLAND!" Xpyro said.


	4. Met Your Match

Author's Note:

Okay, this chapter takes place literally seconds after the last one. (Chapter 3... Obviously. Don't know why I say this stuff, you guys know this!)  
Also, plox reviews. Seriously, it helps a lot. I'd really like to know your guys' opinion very, very, very, very, very, very, (five pages of very's later) much.  
Yes, I just made a reference to Basic Straining. Please review!

Also, if you choose to review (thank you in advance if you do review), then if possible make a ranking list of who your favorite characters are. All of them! And if you do, a huge thanks to you, because I want to know who I should pay attention to more. It's not exactly my strong suit if it becomes too many people.

Red Foxes:

Soren (Competing)  
Adelyn (Competing)  
Landon (Competing)  
Erica (Competing)  
Kyle (Competing)  
Thany (Competing)  
Addison (Competing)  
_**Seth (Eliminated)**_  
_**Frank (Eliminated)**_  
Ralph (Competing)  
Leshawna (Competing)  
Dawn (Competing)  
B (Competing)

Killer Whales:

Serena (Competing)  
Dennis (Competing)  
_**Brick (Eliminated)**_  
Fabian (Competing)  
George (Competing)  
Jordan (Competing)  
_**Irene (Eliminated)**_  
Abby (Competing)  
Gail (Competing)  
Ginger (Competing)  
_**DJ (Eliminated)**_  
_**Anne Maria (Eliminated)**_  
_**Geoff (Eliminated)**_

Wins/Losses:

Episode 1: Alten Island-

Win: Red Foxes  
MVP: Addison  
Costed The Team: N/A  
Elminated: N/A  
Loss: Killer Whales  
MVP: Gail  
Costed The Team: George  
Eliminated: Irene

Episode 2: Fired Up-

Win: Killer Whales  
MVP: N/A  
Costed The Team: N/A  
Eliminated: N/A  
Loss: Red Foxes  
MVP: N/A  
Costed The Team: Soren  
Eliminated: Frank

Episode 3: Triple Teamed

Win: Red Foxes  
MVP: Soren  
Costed The Team: N/A  
Eliminated: N/A  
Loss: Killer Whales  
MVP: Ginger  
Costed The Team: N/A  
Eliminated: Geoff, Anne Maria, Brick

Episode 4: Ancient Voices (Of Strategy)

Win/Loss: Both?  
MVP: Soren  
Costed The Team: N/A  
Eliminated: Seth, DJ

* * *

Soren and Adelyn laid down onto the cold, rocky floor of the cave.

"So, do you want to discuss strategy... Or... Be a couple?" Soren asked.

"We've done enough strategizing for right now..." Adelyn replied, then kissed his cheek.

"I've got an idea." Soren said. "At least after we do our things."

* * *

Confessional: Ralph

"I know I have a target on my back- for whatever reason. I'm not sure, but I can't let them know that I know."

* * *

Soren took out a proximity mine (that he stole from Xpyro) and threw it through the window of the mansion's kitchen, then threw a rock on it to blow it up.  
He ran away immediately afterwards and all of the Killer Whales looked angry that their kitchen was blown up.

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"Today in this episode, I'll be fucking everything up. Excluding anyone in my alliance. Hey, I don't care what anyone says, but I support Abby and Gail. I bet Xpyro does too knowing CP:R."

* * *

"Oh, you've gotta love shameless-ish self-advertising..." Xpyro said.

* * *

"Today, we are doing a contest of comedy!" Xpyro said. "I brought in my friends Pyro and Star for this one, since well, remember them?"

"Of course we do, Guy-Whose-Name-We-Don't-Even-Know!" Soren said.

"But you s- NEVER MIND! We will have a scoring system with one to ten. Maximun 30, minimum 3." Xpyro explained. "Oh yeah, I'ma Xpyro. There, happy Soren?"

"Happy after this... I've got my idea for the challenge." Soren said.

"Okay, it's not each camper, but rather the whole team versus the other team!" Xpyro said.

* * *

"Killer Whales what do you got?" Xpyro asked.

"Good morning, my good sir! I am King Hamlet and- what's that Claudius?" Fabian said, and George jumped up and poured water in his ear.  
"Oh no! My brother has poured poison in my ear, and surely enough: I am dead!"

He fell down.

"By the way Hamlet, I killed your father!" George said.

"Ha!" Star said. "That's a new interpretation."

"Anyways, he was stabbed and killed! She drowned herself! Those two have been stabbed and killed! She drank poisoned wine! And died. He was stabbed AND drank poisoned wine! And died. He was stabbed and killed! Hamlet was stabbed and killed, and the only one who lived was me, Horatio! Motherfucking Horatio.." Dennis said, and they started clapping.

"The fact that it was like nothing when people died compared to in the actual Hamlet, it just deserves a ten!" Pyro said.

"I concur!" Xpyro said.

"I think it was a nine." Star said.

"How will the Foxes respond?" Xpyro asked.

"They have 29 out of 30. We need to get all 30 to win, you guys remember your lines?" Soren asked.

"Yup!" Everyone said.

"Good... Let's show them the power of... The Seventies..." Soren said.

He walked out and synthesizers, bass, drums, and guitars started playing.

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born.  
And now it's all right. It's okay, and you may look the other way! We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man!" Soren sang.

"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiive!" The rest of the team sang along with Soren.

"Well now, I get low and I get high, and if I can't get either, I really try. Got the wings of heaven on my shoes. I'm a dancin' man, and I just can't lose.  
You know it's all right. It's okay. I'll live to see another day! We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man!" Soren sang.

"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiive!" The rest of the team sang along with Soren.

"Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. Somebody help me, yeah. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive." Ralph half-sang.

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born.  
And now it's all right. It's okay, and you may look the other way! We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man!" Soren sang.

"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiive!" The rest of the team sang along with Soren.  
"Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliiiiiiiiiive!"

"Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. Somebody help me, yeah. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive." Ralph half-sang.  
"Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. Somebody help me, yeah. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. Somebody help me, yeah. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. Somebody help me, yeah. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive." Ralph half-sang.

"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiive!" The rest of the team sang along with Soren.  
"Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliiiiiiiiiive!"

They all looked to the judges, and Star and Xpyro were laughing, but checking on Pyro.

"Holy shit! I think the guy died of laughter!" Star said.

"I think we got it!" Soren said.

Even the other team had nearly died of laughter, and knew: they had been defeated.

"Ten!" Star and Xpyro said.

"Ten..." Pyro said. "By the way Soren... The funniest part is... You in women's jeans..."

"We need an ambulance!" Xpyro said, still laughing.

"Worth the risk!" Soren said, then cracked his knuckles. "Sorry ladies, I'm taken!"

* * *

Confessional: Ginger

"I almost thought we won. But holy shit, that was hilarious! That guy's pretty smart, I gotta give him credit where credit is due! Hell, he even dressed in women's jeans! That takes some pretty big... You get where I'm going with that... I'm not going _there_ though! NO WAY."

* * *

"Okay, Pyro? You alright, bro?" Xpyro asked.

"... I want pancakes..." Pyro said.

"I do too, Star! GO COOK SOME PANCAKES!" Xpyro yelled. "Hey Pyro, I got an idea. You know our intern, Ethan?"

"Yeah?" Pyro replied.

"He's Ginger's boyfriend, so I'm thinking: we put him on the Red Foxes and give him a chance."

"I'm all in." Pyro said. "Two eliminations and another challenge today?"

"Oh yes." Xpyro said. "Yes."

* * *

Soren knocked on Ginger's door, and she opened it.

"Yes?" She said.

He looked around.

"You know the drill. Kill Claudius." Soren said.

"Understood. Vote him out." Ginger replied, and closed the door.

* * *

"Welcome to another elimination ceremony!" Xpyro said. "Where nobody is really safe, no matter what! Okay, Serena, Dennis, and Fabian!"

The three caught their marshmallows.

"Abby, Ginger, Gail!" Xpyro said, and threw the marshmallows to them. "George, Jordan. The final marshmallow goes to... Jordan."

"What?! Why?!" George asked.

"Nobody made of their minds, many people got one vote, but you had three! Adios!" Xpyro said.

He walked George to the slingshot and shot him out.

Camper's Reason For Elimination: Soren's Alliance voted him off.  
Author's Reason For Elimination: I just don't even have any plans for some of these people. You'd think Thany (Who? XD) would be gone by now, but I actually have plans for her.

* * *

Soren knocked on Ginger's door, and she let him and Adelyn in.

"It's done." Gail said.

"Good." Soren said.

"You know what we are? We're the Deadly Alliance!" Abby said.

"I like that!" Soren said. "Inspires fear..."

He thought about his Chaos Tantos.

"Knock knock!" Xpyro said at the door.

"Shit, hide in the closet." Ginger said, and they did. "Come in!"

Xpyro walked in.

"I'm sure you remember him!" Xpyro said, and Ethan walked in.

"Ginger?" Ethan said.

"Ethan!" Ginger said, and he ran to her and hugged her.

"He'll be on the Red Foxes! I even already introduced him to everyone else!" Xpyro said.

"What?!" She said.

"Hey, the Deadly Alliance covers that already." Xpyro said. "And now you'll have 3-3 coverage!"

"... Yeah..." Ginger replied.

"Okee, byeee!" Xpyro said, and closed the door behind him.

"What's the Deadly Alliance?" Ethan asked.

"All of us, come out guys it's safe." Ginger said.

They walked out of the closet.

"Just saying, I came out a while back." Gail said.

"XD That's actually, quite funny!" Ethan said.

"Long time no see, how's it been in Victoria, British Columbia?" Gail asked.

"Great!" Ethan replied. "How are you?"

"Great, this is my girlfriend Abby!" Gail said.

"Hi...!" Abby nervously said.

"And the alliance member who are in the Red Foxes, Soren and Adelyn!" Gail said.

"He's the badass, strategist, and the leader of the alliance." Adelyn said. "I'm just the girlfriend."

"You two are dating?! That's awesome!" Gail said.

"Make yourself at home on my team." Soren said.

"I saw the footage, you seem to be good at this game." Ethan said.

"Oh yes, and I have no intent on losing." Soren said. "Think you can match my skill?"

"Only if that's part of the plan." Ethan said, and Soren grinned.

"You know stuff about alliances. I like it." Soren said. "I expected you to say yes, but that was a clever answer."

"If you think about it, all of us have a partner." Gail said.

"When's the triple date?" Adelyn asked jokingly.

"That, I haven't planned yet." Soren said. "Our main priority at this point should be the game."

"Agreed." Ethan said. "Doesn't mean we should forget about our partners, but yeah."

"Agreed." Soren said.

He shook Ethan's hand.

"You might be the biggest help in the game I have." Soren said. "And we need to have each others' back after all of us are in the final six."

"Agreed." Ethan replied.

* * *

Confessional: Ethan

"I didn't exactly sign up to debut, but I'm glad I'm in the competition. I need to convince Soren to vote off Abby, then Adelyn, then Gail, then Soren. Alternate the group voted off is simple. And besides, Ginger wouldn't hurt me. I wouldn't hurt her either of course, but just when we agree that we won't do the final challenge: I take my head start. I've got a good strategy. The hard part? The merge pre-final six."

* * *

Confessional: Soren

"I was smart when eliminating Frank and Seth. They were in an alliance with Addison, and it was higher numbers than the alliance on my team. They also suspected my plan. And anyone who does must be eliminated. That's the game. Don't play dumb, but don't play too smart."

* * *

"Hey guys... Remember the psycho-killer challenge? Well, I decided to let him loose in the island!" Xpyro said.

"WHAT?!" Everybody said.

"Yeah! :D Also, the challenge is to knock him out and bring him back here!" Xpyro said.

"You're crazy!" Ralph said.

"I got a way out." Xpyro said. "If it goes too far... I have a plan."

"You do?" Serena said.

"... Maybe." Xpyro said. "NOW GO!"

The Deadly Alliance ran to the woods, while everyone else scattered.

"I'll knock him out." Soren said.

"You got the biggest muscles?" Ethan asked. "I can pack a punch."

"You may pack a punch, but I have my babies." Soren said, then took out his Chaos Tantos.

"Got it, you knock him out." Ethan said.

* * *

Confessional: Ethan

"I wasn't scared. I went through the same CQC training, and I have a set of my own. Thanks, Cold Steel!"

* * *

"But I'll be back-up." Ethan said, then took his Chaos Tantos out of the sheaths on his legs.

"You bought those babies too." Soren said.

"Also took CQC training." Ethan replied.

"I'm impressed." Soren said, then walked up to him while the girls were talking. "How about I help you into the final two? The final three challenge is always an auto-elimination, so I'll let you win, you vote off whoever is left? We're equally matched."

Ethan grinned.

"Deal." Ethan said, and shook his hand. "What if you do win the auto-elimination challenge, though?"

"If it's Adelyn... I promised to bring her to the final 2." Soren said. "Otherwise, I'll boot out anyone else."

"I respect that, a guy should be loyal to his girlfriend and keep every promise." Ethan replied.

"You have a high moral standard." Soren said.

"Yes, but I will do anything to win this." Ethan added.

"You and I must be kindred spirits then. Tell you what, you take Ginger with you, I'll take Abby, Gail, and Adelyn, and we'll look for the psycho-killer in two groups." Soren said.

"You want to get me to recap with Ginger." Ethan said.

"Damn bro, you're as smart as me." Soren said.

"Understand, the same 'final 2' thing applies to me," Ethan started.

"Unless if it's Ginger. I know this, man." Soren said.

"Thanks for letting me spend time with Ginger alone." Ethan said.

"Lemme tell you something, I look out for my friends." Soren said. "But I'm also a natural leader, and I'll shank a motherfucker if they mess with my friends. And if you want to get time in with your girlfriend, you sure as hell don't have to ask me twice. Just tell me, and you got it."

"Sounds pretty damn great." Ethan replied.

* * *

Confessional: Ethan

"Soren's cool, and he and I are very much alike. Only one thing, I'm smarter. What he doesn't know is, I have discussed the final 3 situation with the whole alliance- except Adelyn, since she'd tell him and not go to the plan, and of course Soren- and if any of them win, they'll pick Soren to be eliminated. He's got the fancier moves and the brawn though. I once took a class of CQC with him, and he's very coordinated with his fighting style, almost predictable. So if we ever fought, I always trained myself to be unpredictable. When I moved to Victoria, I became the best in the class. His playing style is very unpredictable though. And his biggest threat is his own alliance. If we turned on him, there would be no escape. He relies on us, and it should be predictable that he's ready to drop them at any minute. Except Adelyn. He made a promise to her- not as a player, but as a man. That he'd take her to the final two. He's very respectable. And he's very cunning. He uses force to overwhelm, and has tactics as backup. But he overrelies on them, and if they fail he will get wrecked. I must prefer the element of surprise. Besides, the girls will be much easier to take down since they don't have the attributes he has. I can go out of my norm and be fine. He relies on what he know, but I rely on the environment. That is our difference. The biggest struggle for me is to destroy his momentum. The biggest struggle for him is to get me into his rut. He's clever, but I am truly smarter since I know how to break out of my cycle and use my surroundings better. He and I would have an epic finale."

* * *

Soren, Adelyn, Gail, and Abby walked through the woods, looking for the psycho killer.

"Why can't we be on our own like Ethan and Ginger...?" Abby asked.

"Neither of you have a weapon or experience, and I'm not gonna let you get hurt. I know Ethan can and will protect Ginger. Sorry, safety's a must." Soren said.

"Then you brought..." Adelyn asked. "Right?"

"I didn't know that..." Soren said.

Abby looked at Gail confused.

"Believe me, I get it." Gail said. "It's something that should not be explained on television."

"Even on the Real Housewives?" Soren asked jokingly.

"Even there, though it probably would be." Gail replied.

There was a rustling in the bushes, and Soren pulled out his Chaos Tantos.

"Who's there?" Soren asked.

"Oh, just you." Ralph said. "Woah, you snuck those in?"

"Yeah." Soren said, while Adelyn motioned for Abby and Gail to hide in case if Ralph saw them.

If anyone knows about an alliance between both teams, then the alliance will get destroyed. Simple knowledge.

"Damn cops took my knife." Ralph said.

"Damn shame." Soren said.

"Hey, Adelyn, you see him yet?" Ralph asked.

He was facing away from Soren, who held his hands up in preparement to strike.

"Nope." Adelyn replied.

Soren put his hands down and had an idea. He put on knife in the sheath, then put his hand in his pocket to use his phone.  
He went on his insta-buttons app, set the volume to max, then played the chainsaw sound.

"THE PSYCHO-KILLER!" Ralph said, and ran.

"You can come out now." Soren said. "Guys?"

He walked around to the walk they were behind.

"Sorry you to interrupt your girls' makeout session, but we gotta go." Soren said.

"Alright..." Gail said.

While Soren wasn't looking Gail rolled her eyes, making Abby grin.

* * *

"Violin and piano? I always knew you were talented musically." Ethan said.

"What do you play?" Ginger asked.

"Bass guitar. It really complements the guitar, and it's underrated. People don't realize how essential it is." Ethan replied.

"Lemme guess, you play in a death metal band now?" Ginger joked.

"If I was, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be too thrilled with me." Ethan replied.

"Why not?" Ginger asked.

"... It was a joke...?" He replied.

"Just came up with it on the spot?" Ginger said.

"Had to say something." Ethan said. "Also, it's just a metal band. Not death metal."

"Lemme guess, you also do backing vocals?" Ginger said.

"You're good." Ethan replied.

"What's it called?" Ginger asked.

"Brimstone In Black. They happened to need a bass player, and I happened to learn it before then." Ethan replied.

"How come you're here then?" Ginger asked.

"I didn't ask to participate." Ethan replied.

"I know that, I mean formerly as an intern?" Ginger said.

"You got me." Ethan said, then wrapped his arms around her. "To be with you."

Ginger smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Still want to marry me when we're older?" Ginger asked.

"More than ever, I missed you like hell. Err... Not like hell, but... You know what I'm saying!" Ethan replied.

"Good." Ginger replied, smiling. "You really make a girl happy."

"I'm happy to hear that... Especially if it's you." Ethan said.

"So, who's in the band? Think you could use someone for keyboards?" Ginger asked.

"Maybe, we don't have anyone there." Ethan replied. "We've got Ben and Lily on vocals, Dan on guitar, Mike on the drums, and me on the bass and backing vocals."

"Oh, Dan's doing the guitar? How is he, by the way?" Ginger asked.

"He's doing pretty good! He recently got a baby sister! It takes away from our time to do the band, but you know." Ethan responded.

"Have a record deal yet?" Ginger asked.

"Nope, but we're doing pretty good. We made 7,500 dollars (Canadian dollars, but you knew that.) in sales on our first album, Blood And Fire." Ethan said.

"I didn't know that was Metallica you were in." Ginger smiled.

"We're pretty influenced by them. And Pantera, Slayer, Korn, Evanescence, Ozzy Osbourne, you know, that stuff." Ethan replied.

"If you guys like Evanescence, maybe I can be on the keyboard position after all!" Ginger said.

"I'm pretty sure Lily would love not being the only girl there." Ethan replied. "Being beaten and moving all the way to Victoria... It brought me new opportunities I thought I'd never have. But I miss you all the time... If we didn't talk every night, I'd probably be doing pretty shitty."

Ginger cringed at the memory of him being beaten.

"Someday, I'll go back there and beat the shit out of them... In the name of Brimstone In Black!" Ethan said.

"Okay, pretty sure I remember that from somewhere." Ginger said.

"You mean our lead single Gates Of Rebellion?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah! Wait, you guys did that? That was awesome!" Ginger replied.

"Really now, I wrote that one and did the vocals for it. The band was pretty impressed." Ethan said.

"That was you?!" Ginger said, and kissed him. "You've got an amazing voice..."

"Ben lets me do some of the chorus with him, it ain't easy let me tell you. I lost my voice after recording Gates Of Rebellion. And that sucked." Ethan said.

"Well, it was worth it!" Ginger said.

"We sold over 1,800 of that single on iTunes, it was critically acclaimed, lots of people want it live, but most importantly, you love it." Ethan said. "Day just keeps getting better."

"Course, there's also a psycho-killer." Ginger joked.

"Well, I'm just glad I can spend the day with you." Ethan said.

"Yeah." Ginger replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ethan replied.

* * *

Soren, Abby, Adelyn, and Gail walked through the woods to the hill.

"I haven't seen him..." Adelyn said.

"Do you think someone already got him?" Gail asked.

"We keep searching." Soren said. "Until we know for sure."

"Umm... Guys?" Abby said, and she pointed behind them.

They all turned behind them and the psycho killer had the chainsaw over his head.

"Today ain't your day!" Soren said and kicked him in the face.

"Ow!" The psycho-killer said.

He swung at Soren, and grazed his chest with the chainsaw. Blood slowly trickled down Soren's skin, but he took out his knives.

"You're done." He said in a grim voice, then stabbed him in the stomach.

Soren then kicked the hook off of the psycho-killer's other hand. He then slashed the psycho-killer's arm and flipped over the psycho-killer, but the psycho-killer elbowed him in the ribs, knocking him into a rock.

"Shit!" Soren said.

The psycho-killer then raised his chainsaw over his head, but Soren threw one of the Chaos Tantos into his back.

"I'm not dying here." Abby said, and she kicked the psycho-killer in the jaw, knocking him out.

"That's half the job.." Soren said.

"We need to get you help!" Adelyn said.

"Complete the challenge, you two!" Soren said. He threw his other Chaos Tanto into the psycho-killer's back.  
"Take the knives in case he wakes up. One of you throw them into his stomach then the other knocks him out, in case if he wakes up."

"Got it!" Gail said, then the two started dragging the psycho-killer back to camp.

"Shit..." Soren said.

"Come on, you need help!" Adelyn said.

"I'm not moving." Soren said. "When I move it hurts."

"Should I bring it here?" Adelyn asked.

"Yeah. But bring some damn peroxide here. And some water." Soren said, and Adelyn ran to the camp.

"Ethan!" Adelyn shouted and eventually she ran into Ethan and Ginger. "Guys, Abby and Gail have the psycho-killer."

"Where's Soren?" Ginger asked.

"He's hurt, we need bandages, water, and peroxide!" Adelyn replied, and they ran to the medical tent.

They grabbed what they needed, and Adelyn led them back to the rock he was at.

"You didn't need to get them involved..." Soren said.

"Shut up..." Adelyn said. "Why are you taking this so lightly?!"

"Because I'm strong." Soren said. "I'm a leader, and I can't act weak around you guys. If not, then your morale suffers severely. Apply the water on it first."

Adelyn poured the water over it.

"You can squeeze my hand for this." Adelyn said.

"No, I'll hurt you." Soren said, and took the peroxide, and poured it on his wound. "FUCK!"

Adelyn kissed him, and didn't pull away until he relaxed.

"Shit that hurt..." Soren said.

"It's a really big wound, bro." Ethan said.

"He was really brave, he took on the psycho-killer. You're lucky that chainsaw only grazed your skin, or else..." Adelyn said, and she applied the bandage.

"No, you're lucky that it only grazed my skin. Because, you'd have to live with that pain if not. But I'm still here, so let's not worry." Soren said, and he slowly got up and limped. "Shit, I think that bastard may have broken a rib."

"Let's get you back to the camp." Ginger said.

"And the winners of the challenge are Abby and Gail of the Killer Whales!" Xpyro said over the loudspeaker.

"All I can say is, major lawsuit potential." Soren said.

"Pity party'll be on you." Ethan said.

"Fuck the pity party, I'm fine." Soren said.

* * *

"Okay! Elimination time!" Xpyro said. "When I call your name... You're safe. Adelyn, Landon, Erica, Kyle."

The four caught their marshmallows.

"Thany, Addison, Ralph."

The three caught their marshmallows.

"Leshawna and Dawn."

The two caught their marshmallows.

"Soren, Ethan, B. One of you is going home tonight. And the first person who is safe is... Ethan."

Ethan caught his marshmallow.

"And the other safe person is... Soren."

Soren caught his marshmallow.

Xpyro walked B to the slingshot and shot him off of the island.

Camper's Reason For Elimination: The Deadly Alliance votes of the Foxes had the most coordination, and they voted for B.  
Author's Reason For Elimination: No plans for him. And it's pretty tough working with a mute. :l B is still badass though.

"Also, Killer Whales. Since Abby and Gail won, you two get to decide someone you want to take to the mansion." Xpyro said.

Soren subtly pointed to Ethan, and Adelyn did the same. The two girls whispered fake discussion, and decided.

"We pick Ethan to come to the mansion." Abby said, and he smiled.

"That's all for tonight, guys." Xpyro said.

* * *

"Why'd you point to me, you deserved to go to the mansion." Ethan said.

"In the game, it's never about who deserves something." Soren replied.

"You saved their lives, man. That's pretty serious." Ethan said.

"Yeah, but I still need to remain under the radar." Soren said.

"True." Adelyn said.

"Thanks, by the way." Gail said.

"Thanks, Soren." Abby said.

"Thanks for protecting us." Adelyn said, and hugged him.

"I am the leader, and that's what I have to do." Soren said.

"Lemme guess, 'you fight with honor'." Ethan joked.

"Sometimes, fuck honor." Soren said. "It is a game, after all."

"Hey, Ethan?" Ginger said.

"Yeah, Ginger?" He replied.

"... Can you sleep with me tonight?" She asked.

"I was thinking I could stay here for the whole game with you." Ethan replied, and she smiled.

"Well, I need rest badly." Soren said.

"I'm coming with you." Adelyn said. "See you guys."

"See ya!" They all said, and the two left.

"Gail, you wanna go back to our room?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, see you two tomorrow." Gail replied.

"See you." Ethan and Ginger said.

The two girls left, and Ginger pulled the covers over the two of them.

"Good night." Ethan said.

"Good night." Ginger replied, and kissed him.

* * *

Adelyn and Soren were cuddled together in the cave. (The part with no cameras.)

"Would it be weird if I called you my hero?" Adelyn asked.

"Not really." Soren replied.

He cuddled up to her and smiled.

"I will always protect you, from anything and everything." Soren said, and she smiled.

"You're too sweet sometimes... Not that I'm complaining." Adelyn said.

"Good night." Soren said.

"Good night." Adelyn replied.

* * *

"Will there be any more action next episode? Will any of the couples have some action off-cam if you know what I'm saying? XD JK! Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ALTEN ISLAND! But hopefully, not the second question." Xpyro said.


End file.
